The Wonders of Family
by VioletIvoire
Summary: Hermione longs for the comfort of her parents and gets a surprise marriage and the Charmed Ones...
1. Chapter 1

The Wonders of Family

* * *

_It was a cold day today when I thought about not having any rights to Harry Potter or Charmed. The characters just wanted to dally in each others worlds for this tale and this is the story they came up with (^.^)_

* * *

_A bit of a warning before one starts reading:_

_This is a Lucius and Hermione coupling with quite a bit of Charmed mixed in (^.^) So go ahead and read if it is to your taste, though I should warn everyone that it has been a while since I've watched the Charmed telly series so I might have made a few mistakes. Please, please excuse me if I have (^.^')_

* * *

"Grab my hand!" The girl with the wild curly hair shouted to a second girl with long blonde hair.

"Give us the child and we will let you live!" The one man yelled, but the manical laughter of another said otherwise.

The second girl put in a burst of speed and caught the first girl's hand. 'Somewhere safe,' the first girl thought while holding onto her wand, a delicate bundle, and the second girl's hand. With a loud _Pop_ they were gone.

"Stupid Mudblood!" The woman shouted to the empty air the two girl's left behind, then left with her own angry _Pop._

"Stupid woman," the first man muttered. "I've picked up a trace!" And with his own _Pop_, he was gone, followed closely by a second man with long white-blond hair tied back with a black leather string.

ChaRmEd*ChaRmEd*ChaRmEd*

_Pop!_

"What was that?" A young man with dark brown hair raised his voice before racing to the foyer of their home with his older brother and mother.

"Hermione where are we?" The girl with blonde hair yelled.

"I don't know Luna! I just thought 'somewhere safe', and the next thing I know we are here!" Hermione shouted and started rocking the crying bundle in her arms.

"Who are you?" The young man demanded.

"You brought us to a muggle's home!" Luna grabbed Hermione's shoulder and shouted at her, upsetting the crying bundle even more.

"Muggle?" The woman asked, her hands held up in a defensive stance while she determined if these two young women were threats or not.

_Pop!_

"Filthy mudblood!" The new intruder shouted. "Thought you can escape from me! Give me the baby! My master has plans for him!" His twisted smile turned the girls' insides the wrong way.

"Never Dolohov!" Hermione's voice rose as brandished her wand in the the wizard's face. "_Expelliarmus!_" She shouted, but Dolohov blocked the spell.

"Stupid mudblood! _Avada Kedavra!_" A green light shot out of Dolohov's wand. Hermione cradled the bundle while throwing herself to the floor just before the green light shot past where she previously stood and hit a vase, shattering it.

"That was my favourite vase!" The woman yelled, then froze the man. "Who are you?!" The woman demanded of the two girls that were currently trespassing in her family home. Clearly they were in trouble but they could still turn out to be threats to her family.

"We are terribly sor-" _Pop!_ Hermione was interrupted by the man with long white-blond hair apparating into the room.

"Hermione give me Mister Potter," the man said quietly, pointing to the crying bundle and ignoring the frozen man next to him.

"I did not give you permission to address me so informally Mister Malfoy," Hermione sneered at the smirking blond. Mister Malfoy's smile was feral.

"Oh, but I do have a right to address you as such..._Hermione_," he purred, putting emphasis on her name. Hermione bristled with his words but kept her wand trained on him. Malfoy held his wand out to his side, muttered a spell, and a parchment unrolled from the tip. "I have every right to address _my wife_ by her given name." Hermione paled considerably and stumbled, but caught herself before she could faint from shock.

"You are a liar Lucius Malfoy," she whispered. "_Expelliarmus!_" Malfoy's wand left his hand and shot into her own. She pointed her wand at the frozen Dolohov. "_Reducto!_" The frozen man shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Great," the woman of the house muttered, weary of the intruders. "More mess to clean."

"_Scourgify!_" Hermione said, taking a little pity on the owner's home in which they were currently intruding. Dolohov's remains were vanished into the unknown. Hermione composed herself. "I have never, nor will I ever sign a marriage contract and commit myself to the likes of you!" Hermione sneered. "I would rather suffer the Cruciatus curse a thousand times over before I become a Death Eater's wife!" She hissed, raising her voice with every word. Mister Malfoy chuckled.

"I did not need your signature silly girl," he gave her a sickly sweet smile. "Just your blood," his sick smile grew bigger, "...your virgin blood." Hermione let out a sob and dropped to her knees holding the baby to her chest.

"You sick bastard!" Luna exclaimed, her wand now trained on the Death Eater before her. "_Stupify!_" Lucius Malfoy's arms shot to his sides and he fell to the floor with a sickening thud. "Hermione!" Luna ran to her side and held her in her arms.

"Piper I'm-" the man stopped short, taking in the scene before him. "What's going on here?"

"That's what we'd all like to know," the woman, Piper, said agitatedly.

"I am very sorry ma'am," Hermione spoke up as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "It is probably highly unusual and very uncomfortable for strangers to be popping into your home unexpected. We will repair your damaged vase and leave." Hermione pointed her wand at the broken vase, "_Repairo!_" The vase mended and replaced itself on the side table.

"You are not leaving without an explanation first," Piper said in a stern voice and wondered what in the world was happening. What kind of magic were these people using?

"We will try to explain but we may not be able to answer every question you may have," Hermione said. Luna helped her up and Hermione continued rocking the upset baby. "Tie him up before the spell wears off," Hermione lightly ordered Luna. Luna flicked her wrist and ropes shot out of her wand bounding Mister Malfoy.

"My name is Hermione Granger," Hermione started as the woman and three men loosened their defensive stances but still held the tension in their muscles. "This is Luna Lovegood. We were...are running from a group of people who call themselves Death Eaters. They want this baby," Hermione motioned to the delicate bundle she was cradling with her free arm, "Harry Potter."

"Why do they want the child?" The older man spoke up looking concerned.

"To kill him," Hermione spoke quietly, looking straight into his eyes.

Piper's breath caught, "Why?" She demanded. "Why take an innocent child's life?!"

"I cannot answer you without telling half-truths," Hermione said. "As it is we have already broken too many laws during this past hour that will surely catch the attention of the Ministry, and the Ministry, as of yesterday, has become corrupted. I am sorry that this is all we can say. All I can say next is we needed some place safe to escape to and we somehow ended up here in your home."

"Can you at least tell us what those sticks are?" Asked the young man with dark blond hair.

"Wands," was Hermione's cryptic answer. All of a sudden the wands shot out of Hermione's hand and into the hand of one Lucius Malfoy.

"Tut tut tut, Hermione," the wizard drawled. "Do keep talking. I think the Ministry will be interested in hearing about how The Hermione Granger spilled all our secrets to _muggles_," he spat, looking disdainfully at the four 'muggles'. "I cannot have my wife on the wrong side of the law." A silent spell left Hermione wandlessly but was blocked by Malfoy. "That is no way to treat your child's father!" He said coldly.

"What child?" Hermione asked just as coldly, her eyes as steely as his ice grey eyes. "I would rather use the Killing curse on myself than bear your children!"

Lucius Malfoy gave her a cold smile, "Than by all means Mrs. Malfoy."

"What are you on about?" Hermione demanded and shot another silent spell at Malfoy which he, again, blocked. "I am _not_ your wife! Luna I thought you bound him!"

Mister Malfoy chuckled, "You think those silly ropes can hold a wizard as powerful as I am? I thought you were the brightest witch of your age _Mrs. Malfoy_."

"I am not your wife! I will never have your children! Even Draco loathes to call you father," Hermione gave him a cold smile of her own. The blond wizard's cheeks turned a pale pink in anger, his face cold as his iced eyes. A purple jet of light shot out of his wand but Hermione dodged it.

"Never. Speak. Of. Him. Again." He said coldly. Then he smiled his sickly sweet smile. "I do so enjoy being the bearer of good news _love_," he smiled knowingly but mockingly, "you will and are going to be the mother of the next Malfoy heir." His smile turned feral and cold. "Tell me love, have you been missing something lately? Perhaps a certain _womanly_ gift?"

Hermione paled and stumbled backward, "Liar!" She whispered as her world spun before her, turning black.

"Mione!" Luna called and caught the baby just before Hermione crumpled to the floor.

"Give me Mister Potter," Malfoy demanded of Luna as she carefully cradled the infant.

"You really should take care of that nargle infestation Mister Malfoy," Luna answered him in her airy tone.

"I have not the time for your eccentricities Miss Lovegood, now give me the baby!" He demanded as he advanced on her but then froze mid-step.

"That is odd," Luna's brows scrunched. "He froze like Dolohov did," she said to herself and to everyone. "I thought Hermione invented a new spell to freeze people but she couldn't have frozen Mister Malfoy because she is unconscious," Luna contemplated in her dreamy tone. "That means one of you has a wand...or you all do," she said to the three men and Piper. "Do you mind if I borrow your sofa for Hermione?" Luna asked the young, dark-haired man who was cradling Hermione's head in his lap on the floor.

"Uh, no. Not at all?" he asked more than stated.

"_Mobilicorpus!_" Luna said and floated the unconscious Hermione onto a sofa and laid the whimpering baby next to her. Everyone followed in amazement at this new brand of magic different from their own.

"So you are witches," Piper stated.

"Yes," Luna smiled, "and so are you. Hermione is just not as...observant as I am. You all are curious about our wands."

"Yes," Piper said hesitantly. Everyone watched as Luna walked up to the frozen man.

"Will he become unfrozen if I take his wand away?" Luna inquired softly.

"No," Piper answered slowly and Luna plucked Lucius and Hermione's wands from his frozen hands.

"Oily, mucky and feels like I am walking in a dark corridor feeling helpless," Luna said, observing and feeling the wizard's magic contained in his wand. "There is little help for you Mister Malfoy," she said to the frozen blond. "But I said little. Everyone has a weakness. Someday you will see the light." The conscious occupants of the room looked at Luna with an interested eye.

"Since you all already know magic everything will be easier to explain," Luna smiled. "Hermione was always better at telling a story than me." She walked over to Hermione, "_Rennervate!_" Hermione opened her eyes, and sobbed.

"Luna!" She grabbed onto the blonde girl crying into her shoulder.

"Hermione," Luna said as if in greeting, but held her as she rubbed small circles into her back in comfort. "These wizards and witch would like a full explanation Mione. Also, I have a feeling we are not in England any more. Have you noticed they have an American accent?" Hermione quickly dried her eyes.

"Sorry about that," she apologised for her small breakdown. Luna handed the distraught witch the wands.

"Sweetie, after all we gathered from what's going on you have every right to break down right now," Piper reassured the girl. "We didn't introduce ourselves. This is Leo, my husband, Wyatt and Chris Halliwell, my sons, and I am Piper Halliwell."

"I did not expect you to introduce yourselves," Hermione blushed from embarrassment. "We were, after all, the ones to barge into your home and turn it upside down. I really am very sorry about that," Hermione apologised again. "I believe we owe you a story, and seeing as you are all wizards and a witch I can tell the full truth."

"Witches," Piper corrected.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked.

"My family. We are all witches," Piper tried to explain. Hermione looked confused for a moment.

"We aren't in England are we? Apparating across continents is nigh impossible," she contemplated the occurance. Chris and Wyatt chuckled.

"Welcome to The United States," Chris smiled. Hermione paled again.

"How can this be?" She asked herself aloud.

"Is magic not mysterious and wonderful?" Luna asked in her dreamy tone. Everyone silently agreed. "I believe we owe them a story Mione."

"Ah, yes, but first...do you fancy this throw pillow?" Hermione asked Piper.

"Uh, not really?" Piper asked more than stated her answer. Hermione used her wand to transfigure it into rope, then pulled out her purple beaded bag and accio-ed a small wooden doll's chair. She walked over to Lucius Malfoy and enlarged the chair.

"If we move him he will unfreeze?" She asked the older witch.

"Yes," Piper said. "He will most likely unfreeze any moment now."

"I need to tie him with his palms bound face down in the wooden hand rests of the chair so he cannot use wandless magic," Hermione said as she looked thoughtfully up at the cold look frozen on the wizard's face.

"We'll take care of that," Wyatt offered, taking the rope from Hermione. Leo and Chris helped Wyatt tie Malfoy's legs to the chair first, then they pushed him down into the seat and struggled with the man as they bound him with his palms face down in the wooden hand rests. Everyone made themselves comfortable in the Halliwell's living area. Hermione silenced a struggling Mister Malfoy with an evil smirk.

"Well," Hermione said clearing her throat. "Shall I start from the very beginning or the beginning of our little adventure?"

"The beginning is always the best place to start," Luna answered in her dreamy tone. "For now it might be best to start with Harry's accident." Hermione gave a slight nod her head in agreement.

"It was a potions accident," Hermione began. "Harry was brewing a healing potion in our tent and accidentally knocked over a shelf of ingredients. Baby Harry was laying in the middle of big Harry's clothes. Now from the beginning...There is a dark wizard who calls himself Lord Vol-"

"Do not say his name!" The now unsilenced blond wizard hissed.

"I will s-"

"How do you think you were found Hermione?" Malfoy questioned. Hermione bristled at him addressing her informally. "Unknown to your precious Phoenix Order, the Dark Lord has put a trace on his name. Do use your head Mrs. Malfoy," he smirked as he taunted her and the Order.

"_Silencio!_" Hermione hissed, then walked over to his chair and grabbed his ear. "Do not address me as Mrs. Malfoy!" She hissed in his pained face as she tugged on his ear. "As I was saying...well now I cannot speak his name," she said, pacing thoughtfully in front of the silent wizard as he glared.

"This dark wizard is known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who. Witches and wizards are too scared to speak his actual name. Now they have a reason to fear it. The Death Eaters, the dark wizard's followers, call him the Dark Lord and grovel before him," she said as she gave Mister Malfoy a disapproving look.

"I will call this dark wizard old Voldy henceforth," Hermione smirked and Luna chuckled. "The reason his name strikes fear in the hearts of people everywhere is because of his ruthless nature in killing _anyone_. His favourite kill is muggles."

"Excuse me, but what are muggles?" Chris asked.

"Non-magical humans," Hermione answered. "Old Voldy's next favourite kill are muggle-borns, magical humans born from the non-magical. His followers are misguided half-bloods and most purebloods." Hermione stopped pacing and stood over Lucius Malfoy and smirked.

"Did you know _Lucius_," she emphasized his name, "that your precious _Dark Lord_," she spat, "is a half-blood himself? All his talk about purifying magic and he is a mere half-blood." She smiled at the wizard's stunned face which he quickly covered with an impassive mask. "I take it you did not."

"Pathetic don't you think?" Hermione started pacing again. "When Harry was just a little over a year old there was a prophecy made which basically states that 'neither can live while the other survives, the child that would defeat the Dark Lord would be born as the seventh month dies'," Hermione quoted. "There were two children born at that time...a pureblood and Harry, a half-blood. According to the purebloods they are the most powerful magical humans, mudbloods are next to squibs, not powerful at all...yet that night when Voldy marked one of the babes as his equal he did not go after the pureblood child, he went after Harry, a half-blood like himself.

"That night Harry lost his parents to Volde- excuse me, old Voldy, and would have died himself but the curse, somehow, rebounded and killed Voldy, leaving Harry with his scar. He is the only known person to survive the Killing curse."

"What is this killing curse?" Chris asked.

"It is an Unforgivable," Hermione answered gravely. "There are three Unforgivable curses: the Imperius curse, the Cruciatus curse, and the Killing curse."

"What do they do? We obviously get what the killing curse does, but what do the other two do? How do the curses work?" Piper asked.

"You have a rat in your home," Hermione said as she sensed a different presence.

"Yes, that bugger keeps evading our traps. I'm beginning to think it's a demon spy," Piper said in a distasteful tone. Hermione took a tissue out of her pocket and transfigured it into a cage.

"Allow me?" She asked.

"Gladly," Piper said, wondering how her magic would work against a demon.

"_Accio rat!_" Hermione said, nothing happened. "_Accio demon rat!_" The rat flew into her hand and Hermione quickly shoved it into the cage and stunned it. "Well now you know it is a demon spy."

"Why hasn't he shimmered out?" Chris asked.

"I stunned him," Hermione answered simply. "I take it demons are the bad guys around here?" She asked. The Halliwell family nodded. "Well, then I will not feel guilty about doing this..._Imperio!_" The rat awakened.

Hermione made it run in circles and do impossible flips in the cage, then it started twitching, she stunned it again. "The Imperius curse has a person do anything against their will that the caster wishes. Even using the Killing curse. _But_ to use an Unforgivable the caster has to have enough hate in them be able to use the curses properly."

"I was able to use the Imperius curse only for those few seconds because I do not have enough hate in me to use it as long as the Death Eaters use it, which is why the rat started twitching. He was beginning to gain enough of his free will back to break my curse. When the Death Eaters use it, it can last for days or weeks on a person before they start to gain their free will back and fight the Imperius."

"So the Imperius curse takes away free will," Wyatt stated.

"Yes," Hermione said. "Unforgivable," she said quietly. "Now the Cruciatus curse makes one feel like thousands of white-hot knives are slicing your veins, like your blood is on fire," she looked at the family with a pained look. "I cannot cast this curse, I have learned that the painful way."

"Allow me," Mister Malfoy, now unsilenced, said.

"Why would I do that?" Hermione asked sardonically. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"If I wanted to harm anyone in this room I would have done so before you tied me to this chair," he answered.

"You threw a dark curse at me!" Hermione almost yelled.

"It was only a spell that would make you pass out," Lucius said stiffly. "I would not harm you or my child."

"Like hell!" Hermione yelled, grasping tighter to her wand.

"I trust him to do this," Luna stated airily. Hermione looked over at the blonde girl incredulously. "They should know how these curses work Hermione."

Hermione unwillingly and hesitantly placed Lucius's wand in his bound hand, and floated the cage before him. "Everyone stand to a side I do not want the curse to miss," she ordered.

"If I did not have a restricted aim I would not miss," he said bitterly.

"Live with it," Hermione snapped.

"_Crucio!_" Lucius said cruelly in answer to her tone and the stunned rat squealed in pain. Everyone stared in horror as the rat squealed in what sounded like excruciating pain.

"If I didn't know that was a demon I would freeze the blond," Piper whispered in shock at what they were witnessing.

"This is the Cruciatus curse," Hermione said in a quiet voice.

"It can make a person loose their mind the longer they are under the curse. If the caster is particularly cruel they will use it countless times only letting go of the curse just before the person goes insane, but eventually the person will go insane from the curse being used countless times on them," Lucius said as he released the curse from the squealing rat, who laid still, but was panting.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" He said cruelly and the green jet of light shot straight into the still panting rat. It let out a half squeal before its life left its body. The Halliwells stared in disbelief and shock at the dead lifeless body of the rat.

"That is what strikes fear into the hearts of those who are enemies of Voldy," Hermione's whisper carried around the silent room.

"Hermione," Lucius called her attention. "I promise to protect you and our child with my life. I swear to you on my magic." He and Hermione glowed a golden colour binding him to his oath. He gave her a sad look and with a _Pop_ he was gone, leaving behind an empty chair and ropes.

"Crap! I knew it!" Hermione yelled. "I should have listened to my instincts," she muttered as she ran her fingers through her already wild curly hair. A habit she picked up from Harry.

"He made an oath to you Hermione, you can trust him," Luna said. "If he breaks his oath he loses his magic, and his life." Hermione was stunned with Luna's words.

"B-but he hates me...I'm nothing but filth to him. A mudblood," she said incredulously.

"Even a pureblood like Lucius can appreciate a powerful witch such as yourself Mione," Luna said. "I don't want to hear you call yourself a mudblood again," she said in a stern tone. "Now continue the story."

"We have to get to a safe house Luna," Hermione said hurriedly, getting her bearings back. "He can be back any minute with reinforcements!" The Halliwells stiffened at her words.

"He will not Mione," Luna said definitely. "He swore on his magic to protect you now finish the story."

"Lun-"

"Finish!"

"Fine!" Hermione snapped at the calm blonde. "The Dark Lord stole Harry's blood. His bloody servant raised him from the grave and his Death Eaters started attacking innocent people again. Harry, Ron, and me had to go on the run to find his horcruxes. Ron left us and joined the Death Eaters, now there is only one horcrux left before Harry can defeat stupid Voldy but the dumb git de-aged himself. The snatchers found us in the tent right when it happened and took us to Malfoy Manor where I had this," she shoved her wrist with 'MUDBLOOD' carved into her pale skin, into their faces, "carved into my skin by _Bellatrix Lestrange_," she spat the woman's name.

"Dobby helped us escape but also unwittingly released the knowledge that Harry is now an infant. The Death Eaters tracked Luna, Harry, and me two months later and now we are here." Hermione collapsed into an arm chair as she caught her breath, crushing the parchment of her marriage contract. Crying, she started tearing it up but found it kept repairing itself.

"If you can tear the contract up into a thousand pieces with one tear, without the use of magic or muggle means, the contract will be void," Luna said conversationally.

"That's impossible!" Hermione cried.

"No it's not. Narcissa Malfoy did it," Luna said in a felicitous tone.

"She killed herself," Hermione said sadly.

"Draco helped her," Luna smiled.

"He helped her kill herself?!" Hermione almost yelled.

"Don't be daft Hermione," Luna answered in her dreamy tone. "He helped her void the contract." The Halliwells hid their smiles. The cry of a baby filled the room and Hermione left her seat to soothe him.

"I have to hide Harry's scar," Hermione said thoughtfully, "and brew an ageing potion. It's time to end this war. We have already lost too many people," she finished sadly. "Thank you for..." she paused, "allowing us to intrude in your home, but we should be leaving now."

"Where will you go?" Piper asked, feeling her mothering instincts kick in for these young people.

"My family has a summer home here in the States," Hermione answered. Leo, Piper, Wyatt, and Chris shared a look then nodded to each other in understanding.

"We can't let you go," Chris said in a definite tone.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked, her hand tightening around her wand, just in case.

"You appeared in our home, out of nowhere, in a way we thought at first was demonic. You are obviously not demonic, but magical, plus you're both bleeding, demons don't bleed. Tell me what you were thinking just before you came here," Piper said.

"I-I was thinking we need to be somewhere safe, and then we just apparated before I could think of a destination. Its never happened before, at least to me," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Well you needed a safe place to appear and here you are. We can keep you safe," Wyatt smiled.

"Thank you very much for the offer but we cannot put your family in any more danger. Have you not seen the news? Our faces are plastered all over it, even here in the States," Hermione pointed out. "I am wanted in England, supposedly armed and highly dangerous."

"Just slap the Dark Mark on her and make her a Death Eater," A new voice chuckled. The Halliwells took up fighting positions.

* * *

_Ah, another warning:_

_Please excuse my punctuation...commas and I have a love/hate relationship, and semi-colons avoid me at all costs lol (~.-) That may get on one's nerves..._


	2. Chapter 2

The Wonders of Family

* * *

_Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed (;_;)_

* * *

"_Thank you very much for the offer but we cannot put your family in any more danger. Have you not seen the news? Our faces are plastered all over it, even here in the States," Hermione pointed out. "I am wanted in England, supposedly armed and highly dangerous."_

"_Just slap the Dark Mark on her and make her a Death Eater," A new voice chuckled. The Halliwells took up fighting positions._

* * *

"Draco!" Hermione called as she ran into his arms.

"I'm so sorry Mione," Draco said sadly as he held her. "If I had known I would have stopped him."

"It's not your fault Draco. Don't apologise," Hermione admonished him but gave him a tearful look. Draco fixed his face into an impassive mask then smirked.

"Now I can call you Mother." Hermione hit the back of his head. "Ouch! Father should have picked a less violent woman!" Draco kept smirking and Hermione delivered another smack to the back of his head as Piper and her family relaxed and stifled their chuckles.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! You will digress," Hermione bit out but hid her small smile.

"Yes Mother." Draco ducked to avoid another smack to his head. "Now now, if you'll let me finish," Draco chuckled then became serious. "You need to get a move on Mione. I told you not to apparate! You have been tracked and I'm surprised I got here in time to warn you! Now go on, get a move on!"

"I'm sorry Draco. It was an emergency and we needed to get out of there. Can you get us a new tent? I will let you know our next location with the galleon," Hermione hurriedly explained.

"I will get Uncle Sev to have a tent ready, now you all need to get moving," Draco said urgently. "My mark is burning," he said wincing as he held his wrist. "I'll try and buy you some time, maybe five minutes at the most." He touched his wand to his mark and left in a black trail of apparition.

"Thank you for everything," Hermione said gathering the baby and her bag. "Come Luna."

"No, we will help you," Chris reached for her hand. Hermione looked at it hesitantly. "Trust us," he said holding her eyes with his. Hermione took his hand and was surrounded by bright white-blue orbs then found herself atop a big red bridge.

"The Golden Gate Bridge!" Hermione yelled and held tightly to Chris.

"She's afraid of heights," Luna stated matter-of-factly.

"Everyone's been warned," Wyatt said appearing in white-blue orbs.

"We have to leave," Hermione said urgently, still holding tight to Chris. "They'll spot us in a second."

"They won't-" Leo started.

"They just did!" Hermione yelled before a jet of green light scraped her shoulder and found herself surrounded by the same white-blue orbs of light. "Where are we?" She asked, rocking Harry to calm him.

"P3," Chris said as Wyatt appeared with an unconscious Leo and a worried Piper in white-blue orbs.

"What happened?" Piper cried cradling her husband's head. Wyatt hands glowed over his father.

"He's just unconscious," he breathed a sigh of relief.

Hermione walked up to the trio, "Allow me?" She asked. Piper nodded quickly. Hermione ran her wand over him casting diagnostic spells she learned and practised whilst on the run.

The last spell showed his vitals above their heads. "He was just hit with a stunning spell. His vitals are normal, though he will have a killer headache." Hermione took a phial of sickly pink liquid out of her pocket and pointed her wand again at Leo. "_Rennervate!_"

Leo groaned, "Is everyone fine?" Piper hugged him.

"How is your head Mister Halliwell?" Hermione asked, handing him the phial.

"Killing me," Leo answered.

"Take that potion, it will help with your headache," Hermione instructed. Leo uncorked the phial and almost spit it out. "Sorry," Hermione apologised. "I should have warned you the taste was not pleasant."

Leo looked surprised, "My headache is gone!" Hermione and Luna chuckled, then Hermione turned solemn.

"I am very sorry about what has happened," Hermione said. "They've seen your faces. Now that they know what you look like and that you have helped us you will be in just as much danger."

"We are used to danger," a woman said as she walked down the building's entry steps with another woman.

"We laugh in the face of danger," the second woman smiled. Hermione's pocket burned and she pulled out a golden coin.

"Draco said they have left but old Voldy is having your home watched," she informed the family.

The second woman sighed, "Same old, same old."

"What's new?" The first woman asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"What kind of name is Draco?" The second woman inquired.

"That is her step son's name," Luna answered before Hermione could even take in a breath.

"Luna!" Hermione raised her voice.

"Well you are his step-mother now," Luna smiled as she happily hummed to herself.

"Luna I will turn you into a ferret just like Mad-Eye did to Draco our fourth year," Hermione warned.

"I've always wondered what life would be like in the eyes of an animal," Luna said wistfully. Hermione shook her head in her hand as she tried not to smile.

"The worst part is I don't know if you are teasing me," she sighed and everyone laughed. "I'm Hermione Granger-"

"Malfoy," Luna interrupted. Hermione banged her head into the bar. "You will give yourself a headache Mione."

"You have already given me one Luna," Hermione muttered wryly.

"Then take a headache potion," Luna frowned.

"I have used my last one, Luna," Hermione sighed. "It will take at least an hour to brew another."

"Then get started," Luna admonished in her dreamy tone. Hermione banged her head against the bar again. "I'm Luna Lovegood, my friend is Hermione Malfoy-"

"Granger," Hermione interrupted.

"Malfoy," Luna said in her dreamy tone

"Gran-ger," Hermione bit out.

"Malfoy," Luna sang out.

"Gra-did you just sing?" Hermione asked, amused, and Luna chuckled.

"Allow me?" Wyatt asked Hermione.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked.

"Do you trust me?" Wyatt asked. Hermione studied the man before her and then studied his eyes.

"I don't know why but yes. Yes I do trust you." Wyatt placed his hands over both sides of Hermione's head and his hands glowed a golden colour. Hermione felt pure love flowing through her body, her soul, healing her. Then it stopped. A tear fell from Wyatt.

"So much pain," he whispered as he sat on a bar stool contemplating what he felt as he healed.

"H-how did you do that?" Hermione asked quietly. "I feel like new," she whispered. The word carved into her arm felt better but was still a fiery red.

"How did you end up like that?" Wyatt asked as he gathering himself together.

"Luna and I suffered the Cruciatus curse that time we were held at Malfoy Manor," Hermione answered, still dazed. "We're still feeling some of its effects because we didn't and still haven't taken an anti-cruciatus potion." Wyatt turned to Luna.

"May I?" He asked. Luna nodded and Wyatt's hands once again glowed with golden light as he healed her.

"What is the Cruciatus curse?" one of the women asked.

"It's horrible," Piper spoke up from the floor next to her husband. "These are my sisters Phoebe and Paige," she introduced her sisters.

"Bloody hell Mione! How did you end up in the States?!" Draco's voice spoke up from the entry stairs of the club.

"Who are you?!" Phoebe and Paige demanded as they they took up fighting positions at the same time.

"Better yet, how did you find us?!" Piper demanded.

Draco flipped his golden galleon in the air and caught it with the same hand while walking down the stairs, "Shall you explain to the muggles or shall I?" Draco asked arrogantly.

"Don't be an arse Draco! They're not muggles either," Hermione said, walking up to him. "Apologise!"

"Sorry Mother," Draco smirked. Hermione smacked him on the back of the head again. "Stop being so violent woman!" Draco rubbed his head. "I thought they were your family or something," Draco replied. "I'm sorry," he apologised, giving a slight bow to everyone in the room. "I also have some horrible news," he hesitated.

"What is it Draco?" Hermione asked, getting worried.

"There is a body in their home that the Dark Lord took care of himself," Draco said holding Hermione's hand tightly. "He was a Death Eater. Don't worry Hermione," Draco choked out. Hermione shoved Harry into someone's arms and held Draco tightly. He fell to his knees sobbing into Hermione's shoulder. "He was trying to save you," Draco cried. "I don't understand. He hated you."

"I am so sorry Draco," Hermione whispered, running her hand through Draco's hair saying comforting words and soothing him, rocking him as she would a child.

"Please don't hit me for saying this," Draco sniffed. Hermione nodded for him to continue. "I'm glad I'm not completely an orphan. I'm glad to at least have you as a mother Hermione," he cried into her shoulder. "I'm so sorry you became my mother the way you did. I'm sorry for saying I'm happy to have you as my mother."

"Don't Draco don't be sorry," Hermione said softly, tears falling from her own eyes. "If anything, I'm happy to have you as my son. You might be a brother," Hermione tried to smile.

"I will be a brother," Draco sobbed harder. "Otherwise that contract would not exist."

Hermione cried, "Then you will be the best big brother." He held her tighter.

"I have to go back," Draco said straightening himself out after a minute. Hermione held onto him tighter.

"No," she said clinging onto him. Draco held onto her for a little while.

"Please, I have to go back," he said trying to unwind her arms. "Hermione," He said sternly and still she didn't let go. "Mother," he tried to tease, but it came out lame. "I'm a spy for the Order, I have to go back to help you and Harry," he reasoned with her. Hermione kissed his cheek.

"Please, please be careful and come back to us...promise?" Hermione begged wiping away her tears.

"I can only promise to be as careful as I can to not to get caught," Draco said quietly as she allowed him to unwind her arms from himself and he stood up to take his leave.

"Draco," Hermione called before he could exit. "I love you Draco. I'm sure your father did too. Anyone could see it in his eyes whenever your named was mentioned. Please be safe, keep your galleon close."

"I will," Draco hesitated. "I love you too...Mother," he smirked and left laughing before Hermione threw her bag at his head, which missed. Then he popped his head back in the door, "Before I forget, the Dark Lord placed wards on the home to warn him when someone arrives. He is going to send a surprise when they go off. Be ready."

"Thank you Draco," Hermione said and threw an empty phial at the place his head was.

"Is that the thanks I get Mother?" Draco smirked, popping his head back in. Hermione growled, and Draco left laughing.

"Her step-son is hot!" Paige whispered. Her sisters silently agreed and the men rolled their eyes. A letter suddenly popped mid-air in front of Hermione and she stared at it.

"Well grab it Mione," Luna said.

"What if it's cursed?" Hermione asked. That made everyone tense.

Luna sighed, "Get your head on straight. It's from Gringott's, the goblins won't curse their letters."

"I know that Luna, but what if it's not from them?" Hermione admonished the blonde. Luna rolled her eyes and grabbed the letter. "Luna!"

"There, no curses," Luna said handing her the letter. "You know better than every other muggle-born witch and wizard Hermione."

"I know but you never know these days! Do be careful in the future Luna!" Hermione admonished her and opened the letter. After a minute she took out her galleon and tapped her want to it.

'_Did you get a letter from Gringott's too?_' Hermione asked Draco

'_Yes, I'll see you then. Be careful. Only apparate in an emergency,_' Draco replied.

'_I will. Please be careful take care of yourself,_' She silently pleaded. Hermione looked up to see everyone staring at her and blushed. "I have an appointment at Gringott's with Draco," she explained. "Shall we go set off some wards?"

"What are these wards?" Phoebe asked.

"I take it everyone knows the basics of how a security system works?" Hermione asked, everyone nodded. "Wards are the wizards equivalent of a muggle security system, except they are more specific. There are many types from nasty muggle repelling wards to just warning wards that alert the user the area they have warded has been breached."

"What is a muggle?" Paige asked.

"Non-magical humans," Wyatt answered and gave Hermione a small smile.

"Okay Charmed Ones, let's go kick some demon butt!" Piper said enthusiastically.

"I think you mean Dark Wizard butt mom," Chris laughed.

"Before we apparate into what can quickly turn into a war zone I should show Phoebe and Paige the Unforgivable curses," Hermione said. "That way they can know what curses to dodge."

"Okay, but how are you going to show them if you can't perform them?" Piper asked. Hermione took what looked like a miniature stone bucket with engravings out of her bag, placed it on a barstool, and enlarged it.

"This is a pensieve," she said and put the tip of her wand to her temple and pulled out a glowing white string. "This is a memory," she said as she placed the string into the pensieve. "Just lean over and the memory will pull you in and release you when it's over." The sisters looked hesitant to try. "I will go with you if that makes you feel better," she said to Phoebe and Paige. Paige handed Wyatt the baby and grabbed Phoebe's hand as they prepared themselves for the unknown.

"I'll go with you," Piper spoke up. Hermione nodded and looked closely at Phoebe.

"Are you alright Phoebe?" Hermione asked, concerned.

Phoebe smiled weakly, "Yes. That was quite an emotional scene with your step-son." Hermione blushed.

"She's an empath," Paige smiled. Hermione blushed more.

"You have a big heart," Phoebe continued with a small half-smile. "Your son needed that. Even if his dad was a bastard." Hermione's face turned even more red.

She cleared her throat, "Just lean over the pensieve and allow the memory to pull you in. You might be a little dizzy at first," Hermione instructed and leant over the pensieve followed by the sisters.

ChaRmEd

"Woah," the sisters said as soon as they entered Hermione's memory, and started looking around.

"_Accio rat!" Hermione said, nothing happened. "Accio demon rat!" The rat flew into her hand and Hermione quickly shoved it into the cage and stunned it. "Well now you know it is a demon spy."_

"I told you that wasn't a regular rat!" Phoebe said to Piper.

"Yeah yeah, next time I'll listen," Piper dismissed her with a wave of her hand.

"_Well then I will not feel guilty about doing this...Imperio!" The rat awakened..."The Imperius curse has a person do anything against their will that the caster wishes. Even using the Killing curse. But to use an Unforgivable the caster has to have enough hate in them be able to use them properly._

"_I was able to use the Imperius curse only for those few seconds because I do not have enough hate in me to use it as long as the Death Eaters use it, which is why the rat started twitching. He was beginning to gain his free will back and break my curse. When the Death Eaters use it, it can last for days or weeks on a person before they start to gain enough of their free will back to fight the curse."_

"_So the Imperius curse takes away free will," Wyatt stated._

"_Yes," Hermione said. "Unforgivable," she said quietly. "Now the Cruciatus curse makes one feel like thousands of white-hot knives are slicing your veins, like your blood is on fire," she looked at the family with a pained look. "I cannot cast this curse, I have learned that the painful way."_

"_Allow me," Mister Malfoy, now unsilenced, said._

"That's Draco's dad!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"He's a hunk," Paige dramatically fanned herself with her hand. "Like father like son."

"Don't let Draco hear you say that," Hermione chuckled. "He'd Avada you quicker than you could say quidditch."

"Quidditch?" The sisters asked.

"Shh! Watch," Hermione said.

"_It was only a spell that would make you pass out," Lucius said stiffly._

"Even his voice is hot," Phoebe said waving her hand in memory Piper's face.

"_I trust him to do this," Luna stated dreamily. Hermione looked over at the blonde. "They should know how these curses work Hermione."_

_Hermione unwillingly and hesitantly placed his wand in his bound hand, and floated the cage before him. "Everyone stand to a side I don't want the curse to miss."_

"_If I did not have to aim straight I would not miss," he said bitterly._

"_Live with it," Hermione snapped._

"_Crucio!" Lucius said and the stunned rat squealed in pain._

"Oh dear God," Phoebe said feeling sick. Paige and Piper allowed her to hold their hands.

"_This is the Cruciatus curse," Hermione said in a low voice._

"_It can make a person loose their mind the longer they are under the curse. If the caster is particularly cruel they will use it countless times only letting go of the curse just before the person goes insane, but eventually the person will go insane from the curse being used countless times on them," Lucius said as he released the curse from the squealing rat, who laid still, but was panting. _

"_Avada Kedavra!" He said cruelly and the green jet of light shot straight into the still panting rat. It let out a half squeal before its life left its body. The Halliwells stared in disbelief and shock at the dead lifeless body of the rat._

Phoebe and Paige looked in horror at the dead rat.

"No spell can do that without a fresh heart!" Paige whispered.

"Unfortunately a spell was created by our kind that does not require such a sacrifice," Hermione said softly. "Unforgivable," she reiterated for the thousandth time that day.

"_That is what strikes fear into the hearts of those who are enemies of Voldy," Hermione's whisper carried around the quiet room._

"_Hermione," Lucius called her attention. "I promise to protect you and our child with my life. I swear to you on my magic." Him and Hermione glowed a golden colour binding him to his oath and with a _Pop_ he was gone leaving behind an empty chair and ropes._

ChaRmEd

"He meant it you know," Phoebe said wiping tears from her face as they stepped away from the pensieve. "I never want to feel the effects of those curses again."

"They even made me feel sorry for that demon rat," Paige said softly. Hermione took another potion from her beaded bag and handed it to Phoebe.

"It's a pepper-up potion," she explained. "It will make you feel better. Do you not know Occlumency?"

Phoebe swallowed, "Mm, peppermint. What is Occlumency? I feel much better," she smiled.

"Why did mine taste like dirty socks?" Leo pouted.

"Not every potion tastes good," Hermione said. "Especially healing potions. Occlumency is when one closes off their brain to someone who could be using Legilimency. I think Occlumency would work for your empathy."

"Legilimency?" Everyone except Luna asked.

"A Legilimens can invade your most precious thoughts without permission," Luna said in her dreamy tone.

"An Occlumens blocks a person who uses Legilimency," Hermione said. "Anyway, are we all ready to set off some wards? I suggest we apparate a ways off from your home, I want to set an anti-apparition ward before we enter."

"Excuse me, but what is apparition?" Paige asked.

"I would show you but it could be tracked," Hermione said. "It's a way of travel for us. Excuse me for asking so late but I have never seen or heard of your way of apparating."

"We orb," Wyatt said, handing Hermione a crying Harry.

Hermione sighed, "Nappy change Harry?" And set to changing his nappy.

"Speaking of babies," Piper interceded. "I suggest we leave Leo and Harry here." Hermione agreed with the older woman and pulled out a silvery silky clothe and handed it to Leo.

"It's an invisibility cloak," she explained. "If you need to hide just completely wrap this around yourself and Harry, make sure to keep your feet hidden also." Leo took the cloak and wrapped himself in it.

"Whoa, where can I get one of those?" Chris asked.

"I'm gone!" Leo exclaimed as he looked for his invisible reflection in a mirror above the bar.

ChaRmEd*ChaRmEd*ChaRmEd

'_Professor! Draco!_' Hermione thought looking straight Severus Snape and Draco.

'_Madame Malfoy_' Severus Snape smirked. Hermione growled out loud.

"Stupid mudblood! Where's the baby?!" MacNair yelled, pointing his wand at Hermione.

'_Tell him you left him at an orphanage_' Snape thought to Hermione.

"She left him at an orphanage," Chris said looking straight at Severus Snape. '_I can hear you both loud and clear you know_'

'_Interesting_' Severus thought to Chris, raising an eyebrow. Then masked his face. "Stupid girl!" He snarled at Hermione. "What orphanage?"

"Like I would tell you," Hermione spat.

'_You need better acting skills_' Severus thought, and Chris tried to hide a smile. '_You both do_' Chris rolled his eyes. '_Lie better Madame Malfoy_' Severus thought. Hermione's face turned red and she tried to calm herself.

"I will give you a clue," Hermione smiled sickly.

'_Do better!_' Severus thought to Hermione.

"I think your precious _Moldy Voldy_," she spat, "would like to take a look around his old abandoned orphanage." She finished with an even bigger sick smile.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" MacNair spat, the green jet of light shot towards Hermione who dodged it just in time.

"There will be none of that in my home!" Piper shouted and threw a fireball at the surprised MacNair, also surprising Severus and Draco.

"Wand!" Wyatt called at the same time and MacNair's wand orbed into his palm.

'_What was that!_' Severus thought.

'_Nice to meet you too_' Chris laughed out loud, '_We're the Charmed Ones_'

"_Stupify!_" Hermione whispered and stunned MacNair. "Expecting anyone else Professor?" Hermione asked. Rope came out the tip of Snape's wand and tied up MacNair.

"No," Severus said, transfiguring a cup of tea. "Lucius's death has also put Draco and myself higher up in his ranks."

"Sorry I'm lost. I know Draco's a spy but you are too?" Piper asked.

"Nice to meet you, I am Severus Snape," Severus politely tilted his head and shook Piper's hand. "How did you end up in the States Madame Malfoy?" He inquired. Hermione growled and shot hexes at the Professor. Severus laughed, avoiding them while the Halliwell family looked on in surprise and amusement.

"You. Would. Do. Well. Not. To. Address. Me. As. Such." Hermione hissed, shooting hexes at him between words, to the amusement of Draco.

"Don't mess with Mother, Uncle Sev," Draco laughed. Hermione turned her wand on him.

"You would do well not to upset me too Draco!" Hermione said through gritted teeth and turned her wand back on an unsuspecting Severus and got him with a bat-boogey hex. Severus fell to the ground and Draco burst out laughing. "I feel infinitely better," Hermione smiled, walking away.

"She's scary sometimes," Severus muttered and released himself from the hex.

"That's my Mother," Draco said loud enough for her to hear. Hermione turned around quickly and shot a hex at Draco but he blocked.

"I will catch you off guard," Hermione smirked evilly. Draco shuttered.

"I agree," Draco said to Severus. "She is scary, but I'm happy. She is all I have left." Severus scowled at him. "Besides you Uncle," Draco chuckled and went to kiss Hermione's cheek, to her surprise.

Hermione turned serious after giving him his moment. "Where is he Draco?"

Draco grabbed her hand, "This way," he said leading everyone into the Halliwell's conservatory. Draco held onto Hermione, trying to be strong.

"There's nothing wrong with letting go," Phoebe said quietly, taking Draco's hand and giving him a hug. Wyatt and Chris walked over to Lucius Malfoy's body.

"It's worth a try," Chris said quietly to his brother. Wyatt nodded and placed his hands over Lucius and they glowed.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked curiously.

Wyatt gasped, "He's not dead." He looked at everyone in the room. "But I can't heal him either. It's like his soul is floating in Limbo, waiting to be called back, but he is fading fast. If we don't do anything..."

* * *

_O.o sorry...I think the next part is quite predictable...please bear with me.._


	3. Chapter 3

The Wonders of Family

* * *

_So I happened to come across the number to Ms. Rowling's personal assistant. He laughed when I asked if I could buy at least some rights to Harry Potter with one cent and told me I made his day :p I still own nothing, not even the Charmed Ones :(_

* * *

"_What are you doing?" Severus asked curiously._

_Wyatt gasped, "He's not dead." He looked at everyone in the room. "But I can't heal him either. It's like his soul is floating in Limbo, waiting to be called back, but he is fading fast. If we don't do anything..."_

* * *

"It can't be," Hermione whispered.

"Help him," Draco pleaded to Hermione.

"I can't Draco. You know there is no spell or potion to bring a soul back," Hermione said softly. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige shared a look and nodded in agreement.

"We can do it," Phoebe spoke up. Draco looked at her hopefully. "Don't worry Draco, we will do our best to put your father's spirit back."

"Wait," Hermione said. Draco looked at her. "I want to try something before you do." Hermione walked over to Lucius and grabbed his arm and started chanting in Romanian with her wand tip digging into Lucius's dark mark. A white-golden light flowed through his body and a smoky black snake left his arm through the mark, hissed at Hermione, then dissolved. Lucius Malfoy's dark mark was gone.

"How?" Severus asked, stunned. "No one has been able to get rid of the dark mark," he whispered in awe. "You've just accomplished the impossible."

"Can we figure out a way to bring my father back now?" Draco asked impatiently. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige surrounded Lucius in a circle around his body holding hands. The sisters chanted the same rhyme three times, after the third time the wizard suddenly gasped, his lungs starving for air.

"How? How is this possible?" He asked sitting up. "Draco!" He called and stood before his son, taking him into his arms. "My son!" He called out. "My son," he whispered.

"Father," Draco said quietly, unsure if he should return the embrace. Phoebe caught his attention and wrapped her arms around the air as if hugging it and nodded to him. Draco wrapped his arms around his father.

"My son," Lucius cried into Draco's shoulder. "I am so sorry Draco, so sorry. I love you so much. It hurts that I do not know how to express it. No one ever taught me how. I am so sorry."

Phoebe stood there crying. "So beautiful," she whispered. Severus looked at her curiously.

"She's an empath," Hermione whispered to Severus. Draco was still clutching tightly to her hand. Lucius released Draco and kissed his cheek, then composed himself and cleared his throat.

"I've yet to meet an empath," he said to Phoebe holding out his hand. "It is a pleasure," he politely bowed and layed a light kiss on the back of her hand. Phoebe gasped.

"What did you see?" Piper asked.

"I'm sorry," Phoebe said to Lucius then smiled at him and Hermione. "But your future will be so much better than your past," she smiled at Lucius.

"You have the Sight as well," Severus raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"May I?" Lucius asked.

"Excuse me?" Phoebe looked confused.

"Pardon me. I meant to ask if I may look into your thoughts," Lucius clarified.

"It is better one does not know their own future Lucius," Severus advised. "Just take her word for it and know it will be a happy one."

Lucius cleared his throat and nodded, "Of course. Thank you...very much..."

"Phoebe," she said, "and these are my sisters Piper and Paige, and my nephews Wyatt and Chris."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," Lucius bowed in greeting. He looked at Hermione hesitantly, wondering.

"Just do it," Phoebe whispered, giving him a light push and winking. Lucius walked over to Hermione. She moved behind Draco and twitched nervously. Draco stayed his ground, protecting her from what may come.

"Thank you H-" Lucius stopped, unsure how to address her. "I am very sorry. I have done you wrong. I just ask please, please allow me to take care of you and our child. I know it will take a while to earn back your trust, but I plan on earning it."

"Thank you," Hermione said in a voice that was almost a whisper. "I would say you are forgiven but that will take time, along with learning to trust you again."

"Sorry to interrupt this little emotional exchange but we have been gone too long Draco. Lucius you need to hide. Everyone thinks you are dead and as you no longer have the dark mark the Dark Lord would not suspect you to be alive. Now...should we do away with MacNair or just his memory?" Severus asked thoughtfully.

"Would it not be better to have one less enemy Professor?" Luna asked in her airy voice.

Severus chuckled, "10 points to Ravenclaw Miss Lovegood." Draco and Hermione's jaws dropped. "Catching flies Draco, Madame Malfoy?" Severus smirked.

"You just gave points to a house other than Slytherin!" Draco exclaimed.

"Are you feeling well Professor?" Hermione asked and felt his forehead with the back of her hand. Severus sneered and smacked her hand away.

"Do mind your own business Madame Malfoy," Severus smirked at Hermione's reddened face. "15 points from Gryffindor for not minding your own business." Hermione huffed, then laughed.

"That is the Professor we all know and hate," Hermione smirked. Then shot a hex at him. "That's for calling me that name!" Lucius and Draco laughed as Severus undid Hermione's hex muttering to himself. "Next time I will take a leaf through Ronald's book and you will be vomiting up slugs!" Hermione warned him.

"Damn scary woman," Severus muttered. "How are we to address you then?" Severus asked. "I can neither address you as Miss Granger as you are now Malfoy, which you also do not like to be addressed as, and you have not given your permission to address you by your given name," he sneered.

"Professor Snape," Hermione held her hand out to him. "Please call me Hermione. Or Mione which ever you prefer," she shook his hand.

"Then call me Severus," he offered with a polite kiss on the back of her hand.

Hermione looked over to Lucius, "You may do the same Mister Malfoy."

"You may also call me Lucius," he said.

"If I may, I prefer Mister Malfoy for now," Hermione said lightly. He nodded in understanding.

"You still have permission to address me as such, though I shall await the day you do," Lucius gave her a small smile.

"We need to go Draco," Severus said. Draco looked at Hermione and his father standing a ways apart.

"You take care of her father. If one hair on her head is out of place you will have to answer to me," he threatened.

Lucius raised an amused eyebrow and smirked at his son, "I will guard her with my life." Draco turned his attention to Hermione and smirked.

"Please do the same for my father, Hermione. Though I think he would die again if _his_ hair was messed with."

"You bugger!" Lucius raised his voice. Draco laughed.

"Have fun father," Draco paused then smirked. "Mother, be good while I'm gone."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Hermione yelled and started shooting more hexes at Draco who dodged them, to the amusement of a laughing Lucius.

"I'll be good! I'll be good!" Draco laughed.

Hermione turned serious, "Promise you'll be careful." She hugged him.

"I always do," Draco said quietly, hugging her back then turned on the spot and was gone with a _Pop_ followed by Severus. Hermione turned to Phoebe and Paige.

"That is apparition," she said.

"Your spies forgot a little something," Chris said, pointing to an unconscious MacNair. Lucius pulled out his wand and set the tip to his chin while he paced thoughtfully in front of MacNair's body. He didn't want to kill any more, he wanted to live his new reformed life without that. He should cause MacMair pain for all the pain he has caused others but that would mean using an Unforgivable, something he would chose to avoid now unless the situation was dire.

"Can you take away his mark Hermione?" Lucius finally asked.

"I can do my best," she said, then pulled out her wand, repeated the same words, and again, a white-golden light flowed through MacNair's body as he screamed in pain. Again a smoky snake rose up in the air, hissed at Hermione, then dissipated.

"What did you do to me!" MacNair demanded of Hermione. Lucius stunned him.

"_Obliviate!_" He said quietly, then lowered his wand after a minute.

"What did you erase?" Hermione asked.

"Everything," Lucius said softly. "I gave him a new life without magic."

"Why?" Luna asked.

"He never wanted to be a Death Eater." Hermione scoffed at Lucius's words. "His father forced him into taking the dark mark just as my father did to me," Lucius said looking straight at Hermione.

"The difference between MacNair and myself is he not once regretted his actions. One look into his mind would give me nightmares for weeks. Me-...I am sorry Hermione," Lucius's eyes pleaded. "I am sorry for everything."

Phoebe placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It's time to stop blaming yourself and move on. Though you should seek forgiveness for others you have wronged, it is also important that you forgive yourself."

Hermione took Lucius's hand hesitantly, "I do forgive you Mister Malfoy. I am just working on trusting you.

Lucius lightly squeezed her hand, "Thank you lo-Hermione," he corrected himself.

"Do you really? Or is that just a term of endearment and you use it sarcastically?" Hermione asked.

"Earlier I used it sarcastically, but who is to say it was not meant? Or did I not mean it?" Lucius smirked at Hermione. "Do you enjoy puzzles Hermione?" She nodded hesitantly and Lucius winked.

"Did you just wink?" Hermione asked.

"Now what do to with MacNair," Lucius said thoughtfully.

"Are you ignoring me?" Hermione asked incredulously, her voice raising slightly.

"Should I apparate with him to New York? That is a big city, easy to get lost in," Lucius continued.

"He is ignoring me," Hermione said to empty air, the others chuckled. "Besides Mister Malfoy you cannot under any circumstances apparate. We will not take the chance of old Voldy finding out you are alive."

Lucius chuckled, "Old Voldy. I do enjoy your sense of humour."

"I can orb him, leave him in front of a homeless shelter," Paige said. "Then bring Leo and Harry back." She orbed out with the unconscious man.

"Homeless shelter?" Lucius asked. "What kind of apparition was that?"

"Muggles cannot transfigure a home out of a rock or a tree," Hermione tried not to roll her eyes at the pureblooded wizard. "They provide shelters for people who do not have roofs over their heads." Hermione's galleon burned in her pocket.

'_Find a new safe house soon. Get EVERYONE to safety_' Draco wrote.

"That was orbing," Wyatt said. "Our mode of transportation."

Hermione showed Lucius her galleon, "What's this?" He asked reading it.

"Draco's and my means of communication," Hermione said.

"How do you write back?" He asked.

"Just place the tip your wand to it thinking of what you want to say," Hermione instructed.

'_How long do we have?_' Lucius wrote back, holding the galleon out for Hermione to see also.

'_Less than two hours, maybe an hour at the most_' was Draco's answer.

'_Stay safe, both of you_' Hermione wrote back while Lucius held the galleon.

'_You too. Let Father know I really do love him. I'm sorry I could not express it out loud' _Draco wrote. Lucius's eyes turned glassy while he read.

'_I am sure he already knows but I will remind him_' Hermione wrote back.

"Should we use a Fidelius charm before we leave?" Hermione quietly asked Lucius after a minute. He nodded.

"We have less than an hour to make ourselves scarce," Lucius addressed the Halliwell family, cutting their time shorter than Draco said they had. "I am sorry to say that includes your family also. Thank you for taking care of Hermione," Lucius said.

"My family's summer home has more than enough room for everyone," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Mister Malfoy and myself will be using a Fidelius charm on this home, with your permission, as a precaution when Voldy comes to look for it again he will not find it."

"What is a Fidelius charm?" Leo asked.

"It is like an invisibility cloak except it is over your whole home," Hermione explained, "and it can make one see something different in place of your home like an abandoned home, a forest, or maybe an empty lot. You also need a secret keeper, someone who knows the password to allow others to know of the location of your home. The secret keeper is usually someone you trust not to give away the location and password to an enemy."

"I think that is a safe idea," Phoebe said. Piper and Paige agreed.

"That is settled then. Who will be the keeper?" Lucius asked.

"Wyatt," Paige spoke up for the family and her sisters agreed.

"Gather what you need for now and I will arrange the safe house for us," Hermione ordered and took out her mobile phone, dialling a number. "Come stai Anthony?" (_How are you Anthony?_) Hermione greeted as she left the conservatory to find privacy. "Bonjour Clarence! Comment vas-tu?" Hermione continued. (_Hello Clarence! How are you?_)

"I will need to step outside for this," Lucius said while looking curiously after Hermione. "You all can wait here but I will need Wyatt to follow."

ChaRmEd

"Merci beaucoup Clarence. Grazie Anthony." Hermione finished.

"I have finished with the charm," Lucius said quietly to Hermione as she disconnected her call. He looked curiously at her muggle device.

Hermione sighed, "I've arranged three vans for us, they'll be waiting at P3. That is the name of your safe place?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, our children are waiting for us there too," Phoebe informed her.

"Are you sure your home will fit all of us?" Piper asked unsure if she knew how large the Halliwell family actually was.

Hermione only smiled and said, "Very." Lucius was becoming curious about his witch. "We will need to change our appearances," she instructed everyone then nodded to Luna and pointed her wand at Lucius and smiled. Everyone laughed.

"What did you do?" He asked and transfigured a mirror. "Ginger!" His voice rose and his cheeks turned a very light pink. "I am not a Weasley Hermione, nor would I ever choose to be one!" He sneered, then he pointed his wand at himself and changed his hair back. Hermione shook her head and changed his hair to a light brown and shortened it. "It is better than being a Ginger." He lengthened his hair and tied it back with his leather string, then pointed his wand at Hermione and handed her his mirror.

"I think I am too tanned for this colour," she said looking at her new white-blonde curly hair, then changed it to a darker blonde. "There, now I won't stick out as much." Lucius pointed his wand again and her hair grew. Hermione rolled her eyes and with a flick of her wand her hair twisted and knotted itself into a perfect braid wrapped around her head. Lucius smirked.

"Our child will be as perfect as you are," He whispered in her ear. Hermione blushed but was amazed at the Halliwell family's wandless glamour charms.

ChaRmEd*ChaRmEd*ChaRmEd*

"Are we there yet?" Phoebe's son asked again.

"I don't know Parker," Phoebe repeated. "Only Hermione knows."

"Are we there yet Herminny?" Parker asked Hermione for the millionth time.

"Can I silence him now?" Lucius whispered yet again, becoming just as irritated as the adults in the van. Hermione glared at him from behind the wheel.

"Do you see those lights in the distance Parker?" Hermione asked the impatient boy.

"Yes, what are they?" Parker asked getting excited.

"Those light belong to our new safe house. We are already on my property. We will be there in ten minutes," Hermione smiled at the now excited child.

"Yay!" Parker jumped up and down in his seat belt. Phoebe's eyes grew big and Lucius grew more curious.

"Is your family loaded?" Parker asked.

"Parker!" Phoebe blushed.

Hermione laughed, "That is for me to know."

"And me to find out?" Parker asked.

Hermione laughed again, "You will find out soon." All three vans stopped and their occupants stared wide-eyed at the Manor before them as they exited the vehicles.

"Lady Mione!" A middle-aged man greeted in a slight French accent. Then stared at the baby she just pulled out of a safety seat. "You didn't!" He accused, then started spanking her. Lucius barked out laughing.

"He's not mine!" Hermione kept yelling and running from the man's hand when he brought it down on her bottom.

"Explain!" He demanded as she tried time and time again to escape him.

"He belongs to a friend, I promise!" Hermione yelled running away from the man to everyone's amusement. "I am just babysitting!"

"Swear on your magic!" The man yelled. Hermione stopped and the man spanked her once more then smiled sweetly as if nothing occurred. Hermione made herself taller and imposing.

"Clarence," she said sternly.

"Yes my Lady," he answered sweetly.

"Explain!" She demanded. The man winced.

"I've known since your fourth year. I also know what is currently happening in Wizarding England. I am glad you are safe," he said, giving her a fatherly hug. "I've released the staff on holiday just as you've instructed."

"We will need your help then," Hermione said. "This is Luna Lovegood and Lucius Malfo-"

"Malfoy!" Clarence spat as he pushed Hermione behind him and pulled out his wand.

"He is not as the Daily Prophet and I made him out to be Clarence," Hermione said sadly as she pulled his wand hand down. Clarence hugged her. "Everyone may go inside and explore," she said politely to the Halliwell family. "We can use your help setting up the Fidelius charm," she said to Clarence. "We are going to do this right now."

"Yes my Lady. I've set up everything. The golf carts are this way," he said, leading them away from the entrance. "I take it you are wanting us to take up the positions on a compass?" He asked.

"Yes. Mister Malfoy and I will take the North and East edges of the property. You and Luna will take South and West," Hermione ordered and looked at her watch. "At three o'clock sharp we will start the charm." Everyone nodded in agreement. Clarence handed Hermione a compass. The quartet climbed into one of the two waiting golf carts to reach their respective points.

"You could just use the point-me charm," Lucius said, eyeing the muggle object in contempt.

"I like going back to my roots," Hermione said quietly. "It reminds me that not everyone is blessed with the gift of magic and keeps me from getting a big head about it."

"You are a great witch with a beautiful soul," Lucius said under his breath, not knowing Hermione heard. A few minutes later Hermione dropped him off.

"If you do not feel like waiting when we are done just keep walking the way we came," she instructed him. " I will pick you up whether you choose to wait or not but it is rather cold out."

"Warming charm," Lucius smirked and Hermione just gave him a small nod and waved before she drove off.

ChaRmEd

"That's it, I'm moving in here permanently," Piper said in awe while touching every pot, pan, and counter top reverently. "Don't touch that!" She yelled at Phoebe.

"Okay, okay," Phoebe said, raising her hands and stepping away from the oven. "I don't think Hermione will take it too kindly when she finds out you moved into her kitchen," she laughed.

"I would not mind at all," Hermione chuckled as she walked in then looked around sadly. "In fact you are welcome to use this room any time you wish. Clarence has a late lunch, early dinner, set up for us in the dinning room."

"You'll regret telling her that," Phoebe said to Hermione and Hermione just laughed but Phoebe felt her sadness as she left the kitchen. Piper looked at Phoebe curiously.

"What's wrong Phoebs?" Piper asked when Hermione left.

"She felt overwhelmingly sad when she entered the kitchen," Phoebe contemplated her reaction to the room. "On a brighter note she really meant it when she said you are welcome to the kitchen." Piper laughed and raised her fist up in the air in triumph.

ChaRmEd

"What?!" Clarence yelled at the men, particularly at Lucius. The fatherly man glared at the blond. One could practically see the raw magic rolling off him in waves.

"Run," Hermione said urgently to Lucius. Clarence lunged for Lucius's neck but Hermione blocked him and flew back against the wall and fell to the floor with a hard thud.

"Hermione!" Lucius yelled and ran to her.

"Run Mister Malfoy!" Hermione yelled back. Clarence tried to tackle Lucius again but he took the hint and ran for the nearest exit. "Can you take their wands away?" Hermione asked Chris. He nodded and took off after them. Hermione groaned and held her stomach. "Oh Merlin!" She breathed, her eyes widening at the blood stain growing between her legs.

"Hermione!" Wyatt and Leo yelled rushing to her side.

"Please! Not this!" Hermione teared up as she held her stomach. Wyatt placed his hands on her stomach. They glowed as he healed her and the blood stain cleared, healing her and the baby. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"You'll be okay Hermione. Your baby will be fine," Wyatt assured her.

"Thank you," Hermione sobbed. "Thank you so much." She held Wyatt's hand. "Please don't tell Clarence, he would be devastated. Or Lucius, he is already sorry for so much. I don't know how he would take it if I had. Thank you so much Wyatt."

"Hermione!" Lucius ran back into the drawing room taking her into his arms and running a hand through her hair. "Are you okay? Please tell me you are okay?" He asked, holding her tightly, asking her desperately. Clarence growled as he watched them.

"I am fine. Just a little sore but nothing a little bruising paste can't take care of," Hermione's answer was muffled in his chest. "You will behave yourself Clarence," Hermione ordered in a stern tone. He bit his tongue but nodded stiffly and gave Lucius a warning glare. Hermione chuckled and lightly pushed Lucius away. "Well, now that the cat's out of the bag."

"Pardon?" Lucius asked.

"Muggle saying," Hermione clarified. "Meaning, now that the secret is in the open. Well not that it was a secret before, but I was trying to figure out a way to break it to him lightly. Then he overheard us. Great now I'm mumbling," Hermione finished the last part to herself and went off to her private sitting room in search of some peace and alone time to think.

ChaRmEd

'_Dancing bears, painted wings_' Hermione wrote the safe phrase on her galleon and went back to attempting to read her book.

"How are you feeling?" Phoebe asked, startling Hermione from her thoughts. "Sorry, I knocked but I guess you didn't hear me."

"That is fine. I was just reading," Hermione said quietly, putting her book down and realising she hadn't received an answer from Draco. "I'm feeling fine, have a seat." Hermione motioned to an armchair next to the fireplace.

"Are you sure? I can sense an underlying emotion of fear from you. It's barely there and understandable after what happened earlier," Phoebe said as she took the offered seat. "There is also a lot of uncomfortable feelings when you are around Lucius, also understandable. Have you talked with anyone about it?" Hermione was quiet.

"If it makes you feel better I did take some college psychology classes. Graduated. What ever you say here will stay here between you and me," Phoebe encouraged her. Hermione was quiet for a few minutes more.

"It's not like he took me completely against my will," Hermione started softly as Phoebe settled in to listen. "I mean, when we were caught by the snatchers and taken to his Manor I noticed how dishevelled he was. He lost everything..."

"His son, from a falling out. His wife, to her breaking their marriage contract, then death by her hand. She was his best friend Draco said, even though they had an arranged marriage." Hermione was finding it easier to talk once she started. "It has been hard for Draco to forgive him."

"Mister Malfoy helped us when we were captured, not to escape, mind you, but he keeps, or kept, the prisoners fed and sent the house elves to discreetly watch over the prisoners in the dungeons and provided them with essentials when he could," she paused. "He treated me better than a prisoner. Bellatrix was particularly cruel with me. 'Filth' like me is not worthy of magic' Bellatrix kept saying over and over while using Crucio on me again and again."

"The three days we were kept in Malfoy Manor...Mister Malfoy always took me to his bedroom and treated my wounds and broken bones, always giving me an anti-cruciatus potion and setting up a hot bath to relieve my nerves from effects the curse. I spent hours in there with him, it felt like weeks, months even. Then he kissed me," silent tears fell from Hermione.

"He was a man starving to be needed, who was I to deny him? I did begin to tell him no, he even asked me to deny him, but in the end I gave in to him willingly. I wanted to be wanted after Ronald abandoned Harry and me. All it took was a little push and I was his," Hermione whispered. "I still don't understand why he chose me..."

"The next few hours after that I spent being tortured by Bellatrix and having my skin carved and scarred permanently," Hermione held out her arm for Phoebe to see. The word 'Mudblood' still an angry red. "Then today I almost lost our child," Hermione whispered. "I don't know what I would have done if I did," more tears fell. "This little miracle is what is holding me together in a time when I know I would fall apart...this child is becoming the glue to my pieces..."

Phoebe moved to her side on the chaise and held her while she let go.

_Two young women stood at a loading dock hugging each other. Their clothes looked to be the 'in' style of the early seventeenth century. A loud warning horn blew and more people crowded the loading plank._

"_Be safe Clarise, I promise to write thee every day," the first woman said as she wiped silent tears from the second woman's eyes._

"_This I also promise," Clarise whispered as she watched the first woman walk up the plank onto the ship._

"He needs you because of your big heart," Phoebe said as she contemplated the vision she received from touching Hermione. "He still needs to be needed and you are exactly what he needs and he is exactly what you want. You are the glue to _his_ family." Hermione considered her words as she fished in her pocket for her burning galleon.


	4. Chapter 4

The Wonders of Family

* * *

_I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed (;_;)_

* * *

"_He needs you because of your big heart," Phoebe said as she contemplated the vision she received from touching Hermione. "He still needs to be needed and you are exactly what he needs and he is exactly what you want. You are the glue to his family." Hermione considered her words as she fished in her pocket for her burning galleon._

* * *

'_Things I almost remember...sorry I took so long_' Draco wrote back.

"Sorry," Hermione excused herself. '_Don't worry about it. As long as you are being careful_' Hermione wrote. '_I take it you lost my location?_' She asked.

'_Earlier today, we were worried_' Draco wrote.

'_Just know that we are safe for now_' Hermione wrote. '_I'll give you a location by Christmas time_'

'_Thank you_' Draco wrote.

"Ask him if he is available for Thanksgiving," Phoebe suggested.

'_Would you and Severus like to join us for Thanksgiving?_' Hermione asked.

'_Thanksgiving?_' Draco asked.

'_American holiday. Occurs on the fourth Thursday every month of November_' Hermione informed him.

'_Uncle Sev says he can make excuses for us that day, so we'll be there_' Draco wrote.

'_I'll give you floo directions by then. Stay safe_' Hermione wrote.

'_Yes Mother_' Draco teased.

'_I'm rolling my eyes about now_' Hermione wrote.

'_As long as I'm safe from your famous temper_' Hermione was sure Draco was smirking when he wrote this.

'_Not for long_' Hermione wrote back. "It is still weird that I am his step-mum," Hermione said to Phoebe. '_I need ingredients for an ageing potion_' she wrote on the galleon.

"Were you ever interested in him?" Phoebe asked, showing interest in their relationship.

'_Don't fancy Potter drooling all over you?_' Draco teased.

"No, we were busy being enemies in school. I even got so mad at him that I punched him our third year," Hermione smiled at the memory. "That changed last year when he was given his first order from old Voldy," Hermione said sadly.

'_Just ask Sev for the ingredients_' Hermione wrote impatiently.

'_He'll have them for you on Thanks giving_' Draco took a few minutes writing back.

'_That's Thanksgiving and it is a month away!_' Hermione glared at the galleon.

'_Have fun changing nappies SS and DM_' Hermione growled at her coin and Phoebe chuckled.

"What was his first order?" Phoebe asked after a moment. "Wait, you two are the same age?"

"To kill Albus Dumbledore," Hermione paused, "our Headmaster and the Head of the Order. Yes we are. There is just a few months difference between us."

Phoebe choked on air, "He ordered him to kill the Head! How old are you? Sorry for asking," Phoebe smiled tentatively.

"Draco and I are both seventeen," Hermione answered quietly.

"Love knows no boundaries, Phoebe. Love knows no boundaries," she muttered to herself. Hermione chuckled half-heartedly. "How old is Lucius? No wonder Clarence was mad," Phoebe muttered.

Hermione laughed, "There are about twenty years between us." Phoebe started fanning herself with her hand. "I know how that makes him look. But he needed to be needed and I wanted to be wanted," Hermione reiterated softly.

"What is going on between his son and him?" Phoebe wondered if the situation had anything to do with it.

Hermione sighed, "It happened last year when Draco turned his allegiance to the Order. He told his father he was doing it. Mister Malfoy was already breaking because of the death of his best friend, Draco's mother Narcissa. He didn't take it too well and disinherited Draco but promised not to give his position away as a spy."

"So what happened to Albus Dumbledore?" Phoebe asked and felt overwhelming sadness from Hermione. "How?" Phoebe asked quietly.

"Severus killed him," Hermione whispered.

"What?!" Phoebe shouted, startling Hermione. "Sorry," she apologised. "I'm not getting why a spy for your side killed the head of your Order."

Hermione took a breath, "Professor Dumbledore was already dying from a curse," she said quietly. Phoebe gasped. "He would already be dead by now from the curse, but he used his unfortunate position to have Severus cement his position among the ranks of Voldy. Harry, Draco, and myself are the only Order members to know this. Everyone else thinks he turned."

"Poor Severus," Phoebe said softly, looking down at the carpet as she felt the different emotions Hermione was going through.

"I was thinking of asking Lucius to teach you Occlumency," Hermione hesitantly mentioned. "That is if you want to learn."

"It would be interesting to learn," Phoebe smiled. "I wonder if it would be possible. I mean our magic differs so much."

"What else can you do, if you don't mind me asking, besides being an empath and having the Sight?" Hermione asked. Phoebe smiled then levitated. Hermione gaped. "Wow."

"Do you feel a little better now?" Phoebe asked, smiling.

"Much," Hermione replied with a small smile.

ChaRmEd

Hermione hummed and gently rocked a fussy five month old Harry in the nursery she set up next to her room. No matter how she comforted him he still cried and she was becoming upset that she could not figure out why her best friend was so upset.

"You look beautiful with a babe in your arms," a voice whispered in her ear while an arm wrapped itself around her waist with a warm pale hand resting low on her stomach. Hermione involuntarily shivered. She felt him smirk, "You would look even more stunning with my child in your arms."

"I did not give you leave to touch me Mister Malfoy," Hermione said softly and resumed soothing to the raven haired child in her arms.

"I could not help myself," Lucius winked at her. Hermione stared.

"You did wink," she muttered with a faint blush upon her cheeks.

"Please, do not stop singing on my account," Lucius ignored her comment yet again.

"I was not singing," she replied. "I was humming." Lucius's eyes gleamed at her words.

"What was that tune? I have never heard it before," he asked curiously. Hermione gave him a small mocking smile.

"It was a short piece from a composer named Brahms, a muggle," she challenged him with her choice in a lullaby. He quietly began humming the tune, to her surprise.

"Lovely," he whispered. "What did he name this piece?" It took a moment for Hermione to collect her scattered thoughts.

"Waltz," she softly replied, "Opus 39 No.15." Harry chose then to let out a loud wail. Hermione placed him upright so his cheek rested on her shoulder and continued her soothing but he didn't relent and kept crying. "I do not know what is wrong," she said, holding back her tears. "He has been fed, his nappy is clean..." she drifted off.

"May I?" Lucius asked, holding out his waiting arms for the infant. Hermione hesitated. He wanted to take Harry to Voldemort the other day. "Hours earlier I was bound by a dark mark," he said softly.

"Now...now I am a free man. I can choose to lead the life I want now," he whispered fiercely. "I want to take this chance you have given me to do everything right this time around. I am eternally in your debt Hermione, as well as the Halliwell sisters." Hermione took a moment to let his words soak into her frazzled brain.

Finally she gave him a small nod and he again reached for Harry, gently cradling and rocking him while patting his back as he paced and hummed Hermione's choice in a lullaby. After a few minutes Harry let out a small burp and smiled before yawning and slowly closing his tired eyes. Lucius chuckled softly, as he did not want to disturb the sleeping child.

"Just a little air bubble in his tummy," he whispered to a smiling Hermione.

"Where did you learn that?" Hermione asked quietly. Lucius's eyes had a faraway look to them.

"I do have some experience with children," he answered as he laid the content infant in a white bassinet with blue ribbon. Harry sighed and continued resting as Lucius gave him a soft smile.

"Why did you do it?" Hermione whispered, finally gathering the courage to ask. Lucius gave her a longing look.

"I do not think you will like my answer," he replied softly. Hermione took in a silent breath.

"I would still like to know," she said just as soft that he almost did not hear her reply. He turned away from the bassinet and the peacefully sleeping infant to look out the window over the grounds.

"I became enthralled by a witch in the Department of Mysteries. She fought valiantly for her cause and I knew then that her power would grow to rival my own," he began in a low voice. "The more I thought about that time, the more I came to respect this muggle-born witch." Hermione's breath hitched. "Then she was captured and taken to my home," he turned to look at her, holding her attention with his fierce eyes.

"I could not just stand by and watch her break. I was so lonely then," he whispered. "I wanted you to be safe and to do that I asked _him_ for a boon. He granted it and gave you to me, but _Bellatrix_," he spat, "still got to have her fun."

"My feelings evolved from the respect I grew for you," he said softly after a few moments. "I had to have you then...but I knew if I had you I could not, would not let you go," his eyes turned intense as he caught her eyes with his. "After...I knew I would do everything in my power to keep you-"

"I am not a possession!" Hermione said harshly.

"No," he agreed, "you are not. But I realised I could not lose you, _cannot_ loose you," his eyes turned pleading, but kept their intense gaze and held a silent promise. Hermione shivered with that look he was directing at her. "I used your first blood to seal a contract of marriage between us," he didn't look ashamed at that admission.

"I used my right as your first to contract the union." Hermione's cheeks tinged pink in anger. "As long as we had been together intimately within the past thirty-six hours, and once our union was sealed, the magic from contract made sure you would conceive," he looked away.

"That-" Hermione yelled than softened her voice when Harry jumped in his sleep. "That is barbaric," she hissed. He looked back at her with those pleading stormy grey eyes.

"I am sorry for how I chose to do things," he said softly, "but I cannot bring myself to regret my decision."

"That contract is unbreakable even by death," Hermione hissed.

"As I said, I am sorry for how I chose to do this, but I still do not regret it," he continued in his soft tone. "By the time we shared that night I realised I had fallen for you." He strode across the room and stood before Hermione, his breathing laboured. "By the time it was over I realised I would never have these feelings for any other, nor have I had them for _anyone_ other than you!" He took her in his arms taking her by surprise. She looked up to see his eyes were even more intense.

"I am going to kiss you," he rasped, before taking her lips with his in a demanding kiss. Hermione gasped against his lips and he took the chance to slide his tongue into her mouth, deepening his stolen kiss. "Merlin help me I want you," he declared, pushing his arousal into her stomach. The fog in Hermione's head grew thicker.

He took a deep breath and sighed. "Go rest Hermione," he whispered as he released her. Hermione nodded and was about to turn away. He grabbed her and crushed his lips to hers again. "Go rest now," he whispered as he rested his forehead against hers and released her once again.

ChaRmEd*ChaRmEd*ChaRmEd

"Hello Piper," Hermione greeted as she sliced, chopped, and diced ingredients and carefully threw them into a cauldron placed on the marble counter top along with two other brewing cauldrons.

"Whacha brewing?" Piper asked cheerfully.

"Pepper-up potion, headache potion, and blood replenishing potion," she pointed to each cauldron as she named them.

"Blood replenishing potion?" Piper asked.

"It does just what the name implies," Hermione gave her a small smile. "It is useful for curses like Sectumsempra. That is a slicing curse and will kill if someone does not cast the counter curse and administer a blood replenishing potion in time."

"That curse is bloody painful too," Draco gave them a pained look as he joined in on their discussion.

"You are here early," Hermione replied, leaning into Draco's warm embrace. "Draco was subjected to the Sectumsempra curse our sixth year," she said to Piper.

"By none other than Potter," he sneered.

"He did that to you?" Piper's eyes went wide.

"He thought he was a Death Eater," Hermione replied. "Which in Harry's defence you were already marked then," she said to Draco. "However I will admit that it was wrong of Harry to act that way," she conceded when she saw the blond was going to come out with a harsh retort. Draco gave her a smirk and handed her a leather bag.

"The ingredients for your ageing potion," he chuckled when Hermione smiled brightly as she made to grab the bag.

"Which she will start brewing tomorrow," Piper intercepted the bag before Hermione could grab it. "You have been slaving over cauldrons and books. Today you will rest and enjoy the Holiday," she ordered the younger witch as she pushed her out of the kitchen.

"I have to finish my potions," Hermione protested.

"I will finish them for you then," Draco said as he waved Hermione away and Piper closed the kitchen door behind her. "How is she doing?" Draco asked the older woman as he continued brewing where Hermione left off.

"Honestly I don't know," Piper replied. "All she does is read, brew potions, and take care of Harry. She does seem happy but I don't know her well enough to say if she is just pretending. You should ask Phoebe, she's the empath," Piper smiled at him.

"I just thought you would like to know that your home is safe," Draco said, turning to look at the older witch. "The Dark Lord has taken an interest in this Power of Three thing you have so he is looking into your family," Draco informed her. "He is, of course, upset that your family has disappeared along with Hermione, Harry, and Luna."

His eyes burned into hers. "He is prepared to make your family an offer if he can get a hold of one of your members so I advise you all to be on guard at all times and stay within the wards of the safe house. He will not hesitate to kill you if you do not join his army."

"Thank you," Piper said. "We are used to demons like your Dark Lord trying to turn or kill one of us or all of us so this is nothing new." Draco gave her a curt nod and turned back to the cauldrons. Piper put a hand on his shoulder.

"If it makes you feel better my family will do everything we can to protect Hermione and Harry. We have fought for the Greater Good for generations and we have no desire to turn any time soon," she said lightly. Draco gave her a small smile.

"Thank you that does," he replied.

"If you two are done with your sappy moment," Severus Snape drawled as he entered the kitchen.

"Excuse me?" Piper asked, becoming upset.

"Don't mind him," Draco said. "It's his learned nature. He's had to spy since the Dark Lord's first rise to power and he has learned to hide his emotions with snarky comments and such."

"Do talk about me as if I'm not here," the potions professor sneered.

"Okay," Piper smirked. "So tell me more about your Uncle Severus, Draco."

"He's a greasy git who can't show his emotions, but he's an amazing potions master and is not as snarky when he becomes attached. It's his way of showing he loves the person," Draco smirked at his Godfather.

"Do mind your own business," the potions master spat at the duo.

"But we owe him everything," Draco continued, ignoring his Godfather. "The Light would be fighting blind if he were not there to spy for them." Severus looked uncomfortable with his Godson's last comments.

"Do make some room Draco I would like to start on that ageing potion," Severus ordered.

"Oh don't mind me," Piper muttered. "I'm just making Thanksgiving dinner for oh about twenty people," she glared at the potions master. He smirked.

"I don't mind at all, please, by all means continue," he motioned to the wide open spaced kitchen area.

"GRR!" Piper growled and threw her hands out to release a fireball. He ducked laughing.

"Now now Piper," Paige cooed as she entered the kitchen. "We don't throw fireballs at our spies," she talked to her older sister like she would to a child.

"He's in my kitchen!" Piper whined.

"Now Piper dear," Paige ran her hands up and down Piper's arms to calm her. "This is Hermione's kitchen not yours," she admonished her elder sister.

"She said I'm welcome to the room any time!" Piper pouted.

"Well," Paige gave the potions master a tense smile. "There is nothing I can say to that," she said leaving. "Have fun!" Piper turned to the smirking potions master with a glare.

"Out!" She ordered.

"I'll just make my space in the cellar than," he laughed and picked up the leather bag as he left. Draco turned to the upset witch.

"You let him know one of your weaknesses," he smirked. "Now he'll never leave you alone."

"Great," Piper muttered. "Get back to work," she frowned at the blond.

"Draco," Hermione called as she poked her head through the kitchen door. "Can I use you as a sounding board?"

"By all means," he said, motioning to an empty stool next to him. Hermione entered and locked the kitchen door with her wand.

"I hope you don't mind me locking the door," she said to Piper sheepishly.

"I'm in loove," Piper hugged her and smiled. Hermione and Draco laughed.

"What did you need?" Draco asked. Hermione's smile instantly vanished.

"I..." she hesitated.

"Go on Hermione," Draco encouraged her.

"Ithinkthereisanotherhorcrux," Hermione said fast with her eyes closed. She opened them to see the confused look on Draco.

"I did not understand what you said after 'I'," he frowned.

"She thinks there is another horcrux," Piper said as she chopped up vegetables. Draco dropped the ladle he was holding and it clattered as it hit the floor.

"There can't be!" His voice rose.

"How did you understand?" Hermione asked Piper curiously.

"I learned after living with two sisters and raising two teenagers and currently a third," Piper shrugged.

"Hermione be serious!" Draco's voice rose higher.

"I am being serious," Hermione said turning back to the blond.

"What is a horcrux?" Piper asked. Draco and Hermione gave her a grave look.

"During the Dark Lords first reign he sought one thing," Draco began, his face turned dark and forbidding.

"Immortality," Hermione said softly, taking over the explanation for Draco. Piper snorted.

"Then he would have to know the location of the Fountain of Youth," she rolled her eyes, waving the topic away.

"You talk as if you know it," Draco observed. Piper frowned at him.

"We may have come across it once," she answered vaguely. Hermione and Draco's eyes bulged.

"This is bad," Hermione muttered.

"Why?" Piper asked.

"Because he only created the horcruxes so he can be immortal!" Hermione snapped but tried not to raise her voice. She blushed, "Sorry. That has been happening a lot lately."

"That's because you're pregnant hun, it's the hormones," Piper patted her shoulder. "When Phoebe was with her first her head would catch fire," Piper smiled at the memory and Hermione gaped.

"Back to the topic," Draco said through gritted teeth. "Why do you think there is another horcrux?" Hermione looked sadly at Draco with tears in her eyes.

"Has Harry ever told you of his connection to old Voldy?" Hermione almost whispered.

"What connection?" Draco asked.

"He can feel when he's happy," she whispered. "He can feel when he angry." Draco's brows furrowed with those words as he thought over them. "He was in Nagini's head when he attacked Arthur Weasley in our fifth year."

"He can feel when he's close because his scar feels as if it will make his head explode from the inside," she said softly. "He can enter his head when he is in an overly good or bad mood and see what is going on around him. Why do you think that is Draco?" She asked rhetorically.

"What is a horcrux?" Piper asked again.

"They are pieces of one's soul placed into an object," Hermione answered. "They are created when one kills another human being because when one takes another's life it literally rips one's soul apart," she explained softly. "Voldy made seven of them and I think he unconsciously made another."

"That is just sick," Draco spat as he reached the same conclusion as Hermione. "Potter hasn't even had a life! He's spent every single day of his life fighting that bastard-" Draco hissed in pain as he grabbed his marked arm.

"You will get in trouble if you talk that way of old Voldy Draco," Hermione said softly as she handed him a pain potion.

"What are you two talking about?" Piper asked. Hermione looked at her sadly.

"I suspect when Voldy attempted to kill Harry the first time he split his soul again...and it latched onto Harry," she finished in a hardly audible whisper.

"So we are supposed to kill him?!" Draco demanded.

"NO!" Hermione and Piper yelled.

"I do not know how this is supposed to end Draco, but I know Harry is supposed to live," she said fiercely. "If he does have to die I suspect it has to be at Voldem-" Draco hastily grabbed a carrot from the counter and shoved it into her mouth.

"Do not say his name," he hissed. Hermione nodded and ran to the sink, releasing the contents of her stomach. Piper held Hermione's hair back and offered comforting words to her as she leaned over the sink and was sick. "I'm sorry," Draco offered when Hermione straightened up.

"Don't be. It is not your fault...it is your fathers," she gave him a small smile. "Pardon me, but I have a bottle to make." Piper handed her an already warmed bottle with warm milk. "T-thank you," Hermione stuttered in surprise.

"You're welcome now go on," Piper said, guiding her out of the kitchen again and making sure the door was sealed tight before turning away.

"Would you like some help?" Draco asked. "I have about fifteen minutes before I have to stir and add the next ingredients," he explained.

"Sure why not," Piper shrugged and handed him a clean knife, cutting board, and some ingredients that needed cutting and chopping.

ChaRmEd

"Piper!" Phoebe and Paige banged on the locked kitchen door.

"What now!" Piper called back as Draco chuckled.

"I'll watch your sauce," he offered as she unlocked the door. The sisters pushed Piper back into the kitchen followed by an older woman. Draco stiffened wanting to reach for his wand, but the sisters seemed to know her.

"Grams!" Piper exclaimed as she hugged the older woman.

"I have been given permission to visit you all for today," the confident woman smiled. Draco raised an eyebrow at the 'given permission' part.

"Uh, meet Draco Malfoy. Draco this is our Grams, Penny Halliwell," Piper introduced them and they shook hands. "She's dead," she added. Draco pulled his hand back in shock.

"But I touched her," Draco said. "She's not transparent, she's solid. She can't be dead," he stated.

"I assure you I am dead," Grams smiled as she allowed her solid body to fade.

"Ghosts can't do that!" Draco muttered as he ran his hand through his hair. He composed himself and smoothed out his hair. "This is a joke, like on Halloween right? You all are having me on," he frowned.

"I assure you we are not," Grams continued smiling. "Now if you will excuse us I have something to discuss with my granddaughters."

"I'm brewing some potions," Draco said politely. "They will be done in a minute. I have to bottle quickly or they will ruin." Grams nodded in understanding.

"We will bottle them for you," she offered. Draco nodded.

"Please remember to put a freshening charm on the blood replenishing phials and a sealing charm on all phials. Hermione will have my head if you don't," he said, walking toward the exit.

"Draco," Piper called. He turned. "We don't have knowledge of those charms." Grams frowned at his request and her granddaughter's comment.

"Are these new potions and methods?" Penny Halliwell asked.

"No Madame," Draco said politely. "If you will excuse me it is almost time," he motioned to the cauldrons. The sisters and their Grams gathered around him as he directed the liquids into each bottle, sealed, then labelled them with his wand.

"You're a wizard!" Grams exclaimed.

"Yes Madame," Draco said politely with a small tilt of his head in her direction.

"The prophecy is coming true," Grams muttered to herself.

"What prophecy?" Piper spoke up

"I am not allowed to say. What I can say that by helping this girl from the prophecy you will be doing a good thing," Penny said. "I can also say that she is related to us, she is our cousin, but I do not know her either."

"Cousin!" The sisters exclaimed.

"Yes, but like you she has no knowledge of us nor her wiccan heritage, but she does know she is a witch," Grams replied. "You all have to find her and help her figure this out because she will and does need our help."

"What does that mean?" Piper asked. "She knows she's a witch but she doesn't know she's a witch? That makes no sense!"

"What will she need help with?" Paige asked.

"That I do not know," Grams frowned.

"I think it means she is a witch in my sense of the word but not in your sense," Draco spoke up as he floated the phials in front of him on a tray. "Pardon me for being rude, I'll take my leave now," he said as he left.

"That makes sense," Phoebe said as everyone's eyes followed Draco to the kitchen entrance/exit and blinked when he closed the door.

* * *

_I would like to apologise to everyone for taking a little while to post another chapter...there are seven chapters to this short tale, so not long to go! I hope that is not disappointing..._

_I would like to thank those that take the time to review, and say thank you to everyone who takes the time to read this story (^.^)_


	5. Chapter 5

The Wonders of Family

* * *

_A little tired of these disclaimers...but I do have to say that I do not own anything :(_

* * *

"_I think it means she is a witch in my sense of the word but not in your sense," Draco spoke up as he floated the phials in front of him on a tray. "Pardon me for being rude, I'll take my leave now," he said as he left._

"_That makes sense," Phoebe said as everyone's eyes followed Draco to the kitchen entrance/exit and blinked when he closed the door._

* * *

"So now we have a wizard witch cousin who knows nothing about us," Paige shortened Gram's words.

"And she needs our help," Piper added.

"Soon," Grams pointed out. "So I suggest you get a move on-"

"Draco?" Hermione called as she entered the kitchen again. "Oh! I am sorry," she said as she turned to leave.

"Hello," Grams said before she could quit the kitchen, looking at the young woman with interest. "I'm Penny Halliwell," she introduced herself. Hermione turned and gave the woman a polite smile.

"Hermione Granger," she said as she politely shook the woman's hand. Grams studied her closely. Hermione shifted uncomfortably as the woman held her hand.

"No," Grams stated. "You are not Hermione Granger." The sisters stiffened as they took defensive stances.

"P-pardon?" Hermione stuttered.

"I assure you that is Hermione Granger," Lucius Malfoy said as he entered after Hermione and stood at her side.

"No," Grams said again, looking at Hermione. "You don't strike me as a Granger." Hermione's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before pushing her surprise away to give the older woman a bored look.

"I assure you Granger is my surname," Hermione said again.

"No," Lucius said this time. "It is Malfoy." Hermione glared at the man. "She is Hermione Malfoy nee Granger," he informed the older woman.

"_I_ can assure _you_ she is or was not Granger," Penny emphasised. Hermione shifted uncomfortably again. Lucius's eyebrow rose at that.

"I hear Harry crying," Hermione said as she tried to extract her hand from Penny's firm grip.

"Really? I do not," Lucius said. "I assure you I have better than average hearing. You really should learn to lie Hermione," he said softly. "What surprises me is how I did not catch onto this sooner, seeing as how awful you are at the art of lying."

"Is this the trust which I am to earn from you?" He asked softly. "I am your husband!" Hermione flinched then gave him a hard stare.

"You are also a slimy bastard who used my blood without my permission to seal a marriage contract!" Hermione hissed at the man. "Did you not read it as soon as my blood touched the parchment?!" Her voice raised and she pulled out the marriage contract from a pocket in her robes and threw it at him.

"Hermione Clarise W.," Lucius read from the contract he unfolded. The four Halliwell witches sucked in a breath.

"What does the W stand for?" Piper asked.

"Warren," Hermione said a little more harshly than she intended and quickly apologised.

"Why did you not tell me?" Lucius asked quietly.

"I obviously thought you knew for obvious reasons," Hermione said looking at him. Lucius conceded her point and nodded in understanding.

"Why did you hide your name?" He asked. Hermione studied him and turned his words over in her brain, judging whether to answer or not.

"My parents knew a squib who lived close by," Hermione finally said. "He told them about old Voldy and his highly influential friend Albus Dumbledore and how Mister Dumbledore believed Voldy would come back," she explained. "My parents decided that if I were to attend Hogwarts it would be under a different name, and so Hermione Jean Granger attended Hogwarts." Hermione looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"What we did not expect, _I_ did not expect, was for old Voldy to follow my parents," her voice rose. "I erased their memories of me and sent them to Australia so they could die anyway!" She yelled as she hit his chest with her fists. "That bastard marked them to die no matter what I would have done to save them!"

"Hermione," Lucius whispered as he pulled her into his arms.

"No!" Hermione yelled pushing him away. "Can you honestly say you did not know of his plans for them?" She asked, backing towards the exit.

"No I did not," Lucius tried not to sound as if he were pleading as he reached for her, but she kept evading his attempts.

"Liar!" Hermione yelled, running out the back kitchen door onto the outside grounds. Lucius made to run after her but was pulled back.

"Let her be," Phoebe whispered as she cried. Lucius nodded in understanding and abruptly left the kitchen. "She's breaking too fast," Phoebe whispered to her sisters. "She doesn't need our magical help, but our emotional help," she said turning to them. "That is if she is the one the prophecy speaks of. Are you sure she is our cousin?" She asked Grams.

"I felt a connection," Grams said softly. "But it does not hurt to check. It could just be her magic calling out for help."

"It will hurt her," Draco spoke up from the doorway. "Sorry I followed my father and Hermione...but if you suspect she is related to you and tell her she will be overjoyed. If it turns out that you are not and you have already told her...it could do more than break her," he said quietly and left through Hermione's exit to go after her.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Piper said sarcastically.

"You do realise that would mean that little hottie and big hottie are our in-laws right?" Paige asked, breaking the tension as her sisters laughed with her.

"How do we find out if we are related?" Piper asked.

"Blood test. I can get us a home kit," Phoebe said. "I doubt she would trust us with a drop of her blood though."

"You would be right," the potions master spoke up from the kitchen doorway.

"What is this? Eavesdrop on the Halliwell sisters day?" Piper asked sardonically.

"You also don't need a home kit," Severus continued, ignoring Piper. "Just one hair from one of you and from Hermione and I can have the potion ready in an hour...OR you can go up to the library and look up her family tree tapestry hanging near the back." The sisters looked at each other then ran for the library.

"Thank you very much," Penny said as she exited after her granddaughters, but at a slower pace.

"I don't see a family tapestry," Paige muttered as they scoured the library.

"Then you are obviously not looking in the right place," Grams said, still standing in the same spot.

"What do you mean?" Piper finally asked. Penny looked at her oldest living grandchild.

"Look closely and tell me what you see," Grams pointed out a tapestry of a ship out at sea. Piper looked at the tapestry and was about to say it was just a ship, but then the crashing waves started swirling, turning into words, or names to be exact.

"That's new," she said as she moved up closer to the tapestry to read the names. "This goes all the way back to Morgan le Fey!" Piper exclaimed. The sisters gathered around the tapestry, reading all the names.

"There!" Phoebe exclaimed excitedly. "Melinda Warren and she had a sister!"

"Clarise Warren," Paige read. "Then it follows Clarise's line right down to Hermione."

"That was my vision!" Phoebe exclaimed. "A young woman was boarding a ship and she said bye to Clarise and they promised to write everyday!"

"Then why does Melinda's line stop?" Piper asked.

"Because she stopped writing her sister," Hermione spoke up from behind the four woman. "I just came to apologise for my behaviour earlier," she said softly. "Are you all interested in genealogy?"

"Yes," Penny swiftly answered. "We were just wondering why Melinda's line stopped with her." Hermione pulled the tapestry aside to reveal a small shelf hidden behind it, and pulled out a small old leather bound book with a triquetra set inside a heart imprinted into the front cover of the leather.

"It is Clarise's memoirs," she said, handing Penny the book. "According to her, Melinda stopped writing a few years after leaving for America in 1685. She learned she was accused of a crime and punished for it. She does not write what the crime was though, just that she was set up."

"Did Melinda have any children?" Piper asked.

"Clarise did not write about her having children, but she writes that her letters were not very detailed and that frustrated her," Hermione answered. "She was heart broken when she learned of her death," her chest tightened as she remembered Clarise's written words. "There are more memoirs from my family behind the tapestry if you are interested," Hermione offered as she took her leave.

"What do you think?" Paige asked her sisters as soon as she was sure the young witch was free of the library.

"Well her Melinda died, our Melinda died," Piper answered. "We just don't know if her Melinda had children and ours had a daughter. Clarise's diary won't help either, according to Hermione."

"Gram's give us your hair," Phoebe said, holding out her hand.

"Excuse me?" Grams asked, her eyebrows rising.

"I'm going to ask Mister Snape for that potion," Phoebe said. "You're the closest to her line so the results will probably be better."

"And you would be right," Severus Snape spoke up.

"Do you make it a habit to eavesdrop?!" Piper demanded. Severus's did not bother to hide his amusement.

"I always find time to sharpen my spying skills," he answered blithely and held up a small phial of black liquid. "One hair from each will do," he pulled out a comb from a hidden pocket in his robes. "Always have loose hairs," he muttered holding up the comb. "I believe the closest bathroom from the library is Hermione's," he said pointedly as he took his leave.

"That was creepy," Paige muttered. "Now all we need is one of Hermione's hairs." Phoebe smiled.

"How are we going to get that?" Piper asked.

"Hello! Hermione's bathroom," Phoebe said pointedly. Her sisters looked at her as if she finally lost her head. "Where do you leave your hairbrushes?" She asked.

"Ooohh," Piper and Paige said. Severus's actions with the comb suddenly making sense. Paige orbed out for a minute before orbing back into the library.

"Got it!" She waved the curly hair.

"Throw it in!" Piper ordered impatiently. Penny dropped her hair into the phial and Paige dropped in Hermione's and they all waited.

"Ugh, what's supposed to happen?" Paige asked after a minute of watching nothing happen.

"Maybe he tricked us," Piper growled just as the phial started smoking and a small rolled up parchment shot up from the phial. They all stared at it before Phoebe grabbed it.

"It's not gonna bite," she muttered as she unrolled the parchment.

_Penny Halliwell and Hermione Clarise Warren_

_Relation:_

_Cousins_

The four women squealed with joy as they read the parchment over Phoebe's shoulder.

"How do we tell Hermione?" Paige asked.

"Draco," Phoebe answered.

"You called," the blond said from behind a bookshelf.

"How do you do that!" Piper muttered.

"I would say I'm practising my spying abilities, but then I'd be lying," he smirked. "Uncle Sev said you all would need me so here I am," he opened his arms.

"Now how did he know that?" Paige asked. Draco shrugged nonchalantly.

"So what did you need me for?" He asked as he sat atop a table.

"We just found out Hermione is our cousin," Phoebe smiled widely. "Since you seem to know her better maybe you have an idea how to break it to her?" She asked. Draco's eyebrow rose in interest.

"How are you related?" He asked.

"Our many times great Grandmother is her many times great Grandmother's sister," Piper answered.

"You forgot about your sauce you know," Draco suddenly pointed out.

"Crap!" Piper exclaimed and rushed for the exit.

"I took care of it," Draco called out to her, smirking.

"You could have said that before!" Piper glared as she walked back to the group.

"Spark her interest in your great grandmother," Draco said, ignoring Piper's glare. "She'll become interested in the connection and research it to death-"

"Or you could just come out and tell me," Hermione spoke up. "We were looking for you Draco," she motioned to the tall man behind her with long white-blond hair.

"Father," Draco greeted.

"He would have you travel a maze just to get reach the conclusion at the centre," Lucius said to the Halliwell witches. Draco rolled his eyes.

"We all know she is going to research it anyway," Draco smirked. "It's her thing," he said as he left. Hermione rocked the fussy bundle she held in her arms.

"I hate it when he is right," she muttered.

"So you like researching?"Phoebe asked.

"Are you kidding? She loves it!" Draco called from the entryway of the library. "They don't call her the greatest witch of our age for anything," he called as he closed the doors.

"I wanted to talk with him," Lucius said as he watched the doors close behind his son.

"Who is this?" Penny asked, cooing at the fussy baby. "Oh he has the loveliest eyes," she smiled, taking him from Hermione. "How old is he?"

"Seventeen years old," Hermione answered. Penny laughed.

"How old is he really?" She asked again.

"He really is seventeen," Hermione said again. "He had a potions accident that de-aged him to three months. Currently he is five months old."

"Seriously?" Grams frowned.

"I believe Severus is brewing the ageing potion as we speak," Lucius said. "He will be his usual seventeen year old self tomorrow morning."

"I guess that's good news," Phoebe smiled at Harry. "Can't wait to meet your grown up self Harry," she cooed at the baby, he wailed in reply. Phoebe groaned as she held her forehead. "His head is hurting him too much," she said weakly.

"That means old Voldy might be feeling angry right now," Hermione said softly as her eyes filled with tears and as she watched Penny soothe and rock her wailing best friend.

"How can we lessen his pain?" Phoebe asked as she held her head.

"I don't know what to do," Hermione suddenly started to cry with Harry. "Stupid hormones! I am forever crying," she muttered as she wiped her eyes with Lucius's offered handkerchief.

"Let us take him down to Severus," Lucius lightly suggested as he rubbed Hermione's back.

"I did not give you permission to touch me," Hermione growled and shot a stinging hex at the surprised blond's tush. Then she too looked surprised when he rubbed his backside. "Oh I am so sorry," she cried again. "This is all your fault Lucius Malfoy!" Her voice rose as she pulled Penny towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Lucius asked as he followed the group of witches.

"Did you not suggest we take him to Severus?" Hermione bit out, suddenly frustrated with the man.

"It's the hormones," Leo whispered, suddenly popping up next to Lucius. "If she's anything like the Halliwell sisters...good luck with that," he whispered sympathetically.

"I heard that!" Piper glared at her husband.

"We all heard that," Paige pursed her lips in his direction.

"Well I heard and felt it," Phoebe muttered. "We weren't that bad," she pinched Leo and yelped when he yelped.

"You know they just found out Hermione is their cousin," Lucius whispered to a sulking Leo.

"Good luck," Leo said with wide eyes. "You'll need it!" He called before running away from a fuming Piper as her sisters laughed at the grave he dug himself into.

"What is all this fussing about?" Severus grumbled at the wailing child who was taken down to his temporary lab in Hermione's cellar.

"I think he's feeling Voldy's anger," Hermione was crying with her best friend again.

"Can you help him?" Phoebe asked as she held her head. "I can feel his pain all the way in the attic!" Severus shook his head.

"I'm sorry but Mister Potter cannot have any pain potions till he has taken the ageing potion, and he has to be in top health prior to taking the potion," he said sternly. "As for you," he looked at Phoebe and handed her a phial of dark blue liquid. "You may take this calming draught to help with your empathic abilities." Phoebe gratefully took the potion and swallowed it, smiling after the last drop was swallowed.

"Can I have more of these?" She asked, amazed with the wide knowledge of potions these people had and their brand of magic.

"I have brewed a weeks worth of calming draught," Severus informed her. "If you find you need more. Miss Gran-"

"Mrs. Malfoy," Lucius corrected. Hermione stomped on his foot with the heel of her tennis shoes.

"Granger," she sneered and smirked when he was obviously in pain and tried to hide it.

"As I was saying," Severus said eyeing the witch and wizard like he would his unruly first years. "_Hermione_," he emphasised, "is highly capable of brewing this potion and others that you all may need."

"We are never letting you go," Piper hugged her newly discovered cousin.

"She loves researching, she brews potions, what doesn't she do," Phoebe asked happily.

"Fly broomsticks," Draco smirked. "Speaking of broomsticks. Can I interest anyone in a game of quidditch? Wyatt and Chris already agreed."

"I'll play," Severus smirked. "The potion will broil till sunset and we can administer it tonight," Severus said to Hermione as he left with Draco.

ChaRmEd*ChaRmEd*ChaRmEd

"Hermione!" Phoebe called slowly with a wide smile on her face as her sisters, Penny, and Severus piled in after her. Severus rolled his eyes when he caught Lucius's attention.

"Well hurry up and give him the potion then!" Piper growled impatiently. Severus sneered in her direction before crossing the room to Lucius and Hermione while he transfigured the phial into a small bottle for Harry to drink.

"He'll be seventeen by morning," Severus snarked at the sisters. "Draco and I get to stay the night also," he said to Hermione and Lucius.

"Oh good," Penny said sarcastically. "I have permission to stay another day," she smiled at Hermione. Harry whimpered in Hermione's arms, gaining her attention.

"Can he have the pain potion now?" Hermione asked Severus. The potions master took the empty phial from the child and gave him another 'bottle'.

"We'll just have to keep an eye on him through the night," Severus's features softened as he looked at the drowsy child, then he composed himself. "Good night," he excused himself. "Thank you for a delicious dinner," he said to Piper before closing the nursery doors behind him.

"I can take the first shift," Piper smiled down at the baby who was already starting to stretch a little.

"Nonsense," Penny said. "I'm dead you know. I do not have to sleep, so off with you all," she ordered.

"I want to see him grow," Phoebe pouted as she took a seat Lucius graciously conjured for her. Piper and Paige took a seat also and looked at their Grams defiantly.

"Fine," Penny chuckled at her grown granddaughters. "I guess that means you are staying also?" She asked Hermione and Lucius.

"I think if Harry happens to wake up it would help to have a familiar face," Hermione answered softly.

"You need to rest," Lucius pointed out Hermione's condition to her. "I can be here if he wakes up." Hermione hesitated.

"He might not have his memories of these past few months when he wakes," Hermione pointed out. "If that happens you might still be the enemy to him. We all know you are not," she added quickly to comfort Lucius, and the sisters readily agreed with him while Penny frowned at the blond.

"How old are you?" Penny suddenly asked the man. Phoebe and Hermione stiffened.

"Thirty-seven," Lucius answered swiftly. Penny looked enraged at his answer.

"What have you done to Hermione?!" She hissed, her cheeks turning pink in anger.

"It is fine," Hermione suddenly spoke up.

"No," Penny shook her head. "You are not even of age!"

"I am in the wizarding world," Hermione said softly. "That has been my world since I turned eleven and attended Hogwarts. Things may not have happened how I wanted them to, but they did happen nonetheless." Penny still shook her head.

"Lucius loves her," Phoebe spoke up. "Hermione is his everything," she said softly. "She is in capable hands. They have a wonderful future," Phoebe said giving her Grams a knowing look. Penny looked thoughtful, then gave a firm nod to Lucius.

"You treat her well," she said sternly. "I will be watching," she threatened.

"We would not want it any other way," Lucius offered her a tense smile.

"Hermione," Luna said hesitantly, entering the nursery and pausing at all the occupants. She blushed. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked softly. Hermione allowed Penny to take a growing Harry from her and followed Luna to a private drawing room.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly. Luna just smiled at her friend.

"Wyatt said he loves me," she blushed.

"Oh Luna that is wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed as she hugged the blonde witch. "That is wonderful right? Are you alright with that?" Hermione asked, frowning at her friend's lack of reaction. Luna suddenly squealed and hugged Hermione back.

"I told him I love him too!" She smiled widely. "Oh! I have to meet him in the gardens," she said looking at a clock, then fluttered out of the drawing room in a hurry. Hermione walked down the corridors shaking her head and smiling at her friend's happiness.

"What are you smiling about?" Lucius's stormy grey eyes twinkled at her.

"Luna and Wyatt said they love each other," Hermione whispered quietly. She jumped at the squeal right next to her ear.

"That is freaking awesome!" Piper squealed. "Oh my baby!" She was suddenly crying then smiling again. Hermione looked at her, worried.

"I don't think Luna and Wyatt wanted that known yet," Hermione said softly. Piper nodded vigorously.

"Of course, of course," Piper kept smiling. "Mum's the word," she made a zipping motion over her lips with her hand. Lucius looked at Hermione curiously.

"It basically means her lips are sealed," she explained.

"It's so weird watching him grow like that," Paige said while observing Harry's physical changes. Lucius looked at the growing child and transfigured the bassinet into a small bed for a toddler.

"He has already out-grown his cradle," Lucius said to Hermione as she laid an already one year old Harry down to rest. He whimpered and held tightly to Hermione's jumper. "He wants you to lie with him," Lucius said quietly to Hermione and helped her settle into a larger bed with the growing child.

ChaRmEd*ChaRmEd*ChaRmEd

A raven-haired seventeen year old woke up to find his best friend and sister wrapped up in his arms, sleeping soundly. He turned his head and found three women peacefully slumbering on what looked like a very comfy transfigured couch. 'Piper, Paige, and Phoebe' the names names and his memories came crashing down on him.

Harry glared down at the sleeping blond man that lay behind his sister but remembered the conversation they had one night when he was supposed to be sleeping. He blushed, remembering their intense kiss. He looked at the three women again and was suddenly glad Hermione found family...or that family had found Hermione, as was the case. She could not fool him by pretending to be happy after her parents' death, he knew her heart was in pain.

He smiled sadly at his sleeping friend and carefully left the bed so as not to wake the two sleeping people on the mattress. Hermione turned and cuddled into her other source of heat. Harry again glared as the sleeping blond complied to Hermione's demands for body heat and he wrapped his pale arms around her pulling her closer to himself. Harry looked out the nursery window to see the sky becoming lighter though it was still dark out.

He quietly took his leave of the room, not wanting to disturb the occupants that were willing captives of Morpheus. Hermione would be furious when she found out about his recent plan, but as Harry recently found out...his fists clenched...that bastard impregnated his sister and forced her into a marriage. He seethed inside but remembered the empath's, Phoebe's, vision. He sighed as he entered the kitchen and started packing food into Hermione's purple beaded handbag.

"Potter." Harry turned abruptly, almost dropping the bag.

"Malfoy," he said in reply as the young wizard stepped out of the shadows.

"Going somewhere?" Draco asked, raising one carefully groomed eyebrow. Harry tried not to snap at his ex-nemisis.

"I remember everything," he finally said quietly. "I have to leave now before Hermione insists that she has to leave with me, and she can't in her...condition," he explained. Draco nodded in understanding.

"I will go with you then," Draco said, not even stopping to think of the consequences of coming out as a spy. Harry's eyebrows rose into his hairline.

"Malfoy," Harry hesitated. "We still don't exactly see eye to eye," he said slowly. The wizard just smirked at him.

"We don't," Draco agreed, "but you do need someone out there with you. Hermione was your brains," he pointed out. "I think we can both safely say I am an adequate replacement for her." Harry paused. Hermione did come up with the most interesting ways to get them out of trouble. Then he gave the blond wizard a smirk of his own.

"Do you fancy breaking into your Aunt Bella's vault?" Harry asked as he tried not to laugh at the stunned blond.

"I think that is where he can come in hand," Draco said as he motioned behind Harry. He turned to see a tall dark-haired young man standing behind him with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised in silent inquiry. Harry studied him before holding out his hand.

"Harry Potter," he introduced himself. The other shook his hand. "You're Chris," he said before he could introduce himself. Harry smirked. "I remember everything." Chris nodded as he studied the young wizard.

"So what is this about breaking into a vault?" Chris asked the younger men.

"Gringott's bank in England," Draco said. "Is that where the last horcrux is located?" He asked Harry.

"Yes," Harry gave him a curt nod, "but that is not where the last horcrux is." Draco looked at him warily.

"Why are we going there then?" Draco asked.

"Because that is where the second to the last horcrux is," Harry answered. "The last one is at Hogwarts." Draco's brows rose into his hairline. "I have to collect the both of them and take them down into the Chamber of Secrets...I need a Basilisk's fang." Draco looked excited at those last words.

"Well let's get going then," Draco said as he pulled the two men out the back kitchen door. "I hope you got enough food for the three of us." The three boys were suddenly pulled back into the kitchen by an invisible force.

"Care to explain yourselves?" Penny glared at the young men. They looked at her sheepishly.

* * *

_He he he..._

_Oh...I forget how old Lucius Malfoy supposed to be so I just typed the first age that popped into my head (^.^') I think he's supposed to be twenty or twenty-five years older than her...hopefully I'm not too far off..._


	6. Chapter 6

The Wonders of Family

* * *

_Don't own Charmed or any of the mentioned Harry Potter Characters :p_

_Events leading up to the Battle at Hogwarts and the Hogwarts battle itself _**will **_be altered...just to let you know (^.^)_

* * *

"_Well let's get going then," Draco said as he pulled the two men out the back kitchen door. "I hope you got enough food for the three of us." The three boys were suddenly pulled back into the kitchen by an invisible force._

"_Care to explain yourselves?" Penny glared at the young men. They looked at her sheepishly._

* * *

"Good morning Grams," Chris said in a chipper tone, then looked down at his shoes as his great-grandmother fixed her glare on him.

"I suppose I cannot blame your reasoning," she said, looking at Harry then suddenly smiling at the young men as she pushed a large bag into her great-grandson's hands. Chris's head popped up in surprise. "Well you need more food then what Harry packed," she admonished them. "You all be careful now, do you hear me? I will be watching out for you if you need me," she gave each of them a kiss on their cheek before grabbing Draco's left wrist. "You should really take care of that before you leave," she pointed out.

"I almost forgot about that," Draco scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"This is going to hurt almost as much as it did to get the mark," Harry said as he pulled out his wand and placed a silencing charm on Draco before he could reply. Draco glared, then his face twisted into silent screams and he fell to his knees as a black smoky snake left through the mark, hissed at Harry, then dissipated. "Sorry about that," he looked down at Draco as he helped him to his feet and lifted the silencing charm. "Couldn't have you waking the whole house now."

"You could have given me a proper warning!" Draco glared as he accepted a pain potion. He looked down at his once marked wrist, and for the first time in a long time he felt...clean, happiness...light. "Thank you Harry," he said quietly as the trio exited the kitchen once more through the back kitchen door.

ChaRmEd*ChaRmEd*ChaRmEd

The arms that were wrapped around the curly-haired witch brought about the feelings of a warm secure safeness. Hermione unconsciously pressed herself closer to the warm body holding her securely and buried her face into the crook of the person's neck. She heard the person's breathing stutter the same time as she felt something hot and solid growing against her thigh. Her eyes slowly opened to find her sight obscured by long white-blond hair.

Her head snapped back at the same time surprised stormy grey eyes snapped open in surprise, matching the same look on her face. "Yo-" she winced as something crumpled in her clenched palm and cut into her skin. Hermione brought her hand up to see her own blood dripping and soaking a piece of parchment. Her name was written across the front in Harry's handwriting.

She twisted in Lucius's arms to find her best friend missing from the transfigured bed and hastily unfolded the blood soaked note, ignoring Lucius as he grabbed her bleeding hand and healed the cut. He looked down at his witch in concern when he noticed she started breathing heavier as she read the note. Phoebe suddenly sat up and cried out the same time as Hermione, frightening the other two witches and wizard.

Both witches curled into a ball and bawled, further scaring the other occupants of the nursery. Lucius grabbed Hermione and rocked his crying wife as he pulled the blood-soaked parchment out of her grasp. The wizard suppressed his own cries, as his throat and heart clenched in overwhelming fear for his son.

"What's happening?!" Piper demanded as she and Paige held Phoebe between them, attempting to soothe her. Lucius looked over at the women who called themselves the Charmed Ones.

"My dragon," was all Lucius could whisper before hiding his face into Hermione's neck and silently letting go of his own silent tears, dropping the parchment to the floor. Paige orbed the note and read along with her older sister.

"I'll ask Mister Snape for the calming draught," she whispered as her two older sisters held each other crying, one bawling. She re-entered the room with a shocked potions master and two extremely worried husbands who rushed to their wives side. Severus handed everyone a calming draught, only spelling it into an irreconcilable Hermione and Phoebe's stomachs. Hermione continued holding tightly to a non-complaining Lucius long after the calming draught took its effect on her, finally drifting off to sleep in his warm safe embrace.

"Don't," she whispered and held him tighter when he moved to leave the bed. He gratefully complied with his wife and stayed with her until he was sure she was fully asleep. Phoebe looked on at her worriedly as she slept. Lucius looked over at the empath as her own husband cradled her in his lap.

"So many emotions," she whispered to Lucius as silent tears fell down her cheeks, they both moved their eyes back to a sleeping Hermione. Lucius only held her tighter, his heart skipping when he felt a small bump being pressed into his stomach...their child. He looked down at his wife in silent awe, laying a lingering kiss on her lips. Phoebe and her husband Coop smiled at each other as they felt the wizard's emotions flow through him and them.

ChaRmEd

"Hold her," Coop said to Lucius as the blond stood by the nursery window, not looking out, but watching over his silent wife as she stared off into the distance. "She feels safe when you hold her," the cupid explained quietly. Lucius complied with his witch's unspoken emotions and lifted Hermione from the rocking chair and placed her in his lap, rocking them both back and forth as he held a non-protesting witch in his arms. His heart clenched as he yearned to hear her voice again, even if it was to berate him for touching her without her permission.

A few minutes later she slowly climbed out of his lap and walked into the bathroom between her bedroom and the nursery. Lucius sighed audibly when the door closed. "Is there not anything else I can do besides hold her?" He asked, hating how he sounded like he was pleading. "She has been in this state for a week," he said silently to the sisters, his wife's cousins.

"_Be there for her_," their Grams's voice whispered near her granddaughters' ears. The sisters looked at each other silently questioning each other, then they smiled.

"Bring her down to the kitchen," Piper said to Lucius. "It doesn't help her much staying in the nursery twenty-four/seven remembering her best friend as a baby, then having him ripped away by his own choice. She needs a change of scenery," Piper explained to the blond. Lucius carried his precious cargo down into the kitchen a little while later, sitting with her on a chair looking out the kitchen window.

"Dammit!" Piper muttered loudly enough to catch the attention of Lucius who eyed the marble counter top piled high with vegetables and the witch chopping away at them.

"Need help?" He asked the witch who was trying to act overwhelmed. He smirked at her bad acting, but went along with it.

"Could you?" Piper asked pleadingly. He bit back a laugh as he carried Hermione to a bench at the counter and took the seat next to her grabbing a knife and helping the horrible actress chop. After five minutes Hermione waved her wand and the whole counter top of vegetables fell apart into perfectly diced and sliced pieces. She stood up and climbed back into a surprised Lucius's lap.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at an equally surprised Piper, trying not to smirk at her failed plan. "I didn't really need all these vegetables," Piper muttered to herself after sending the duo to the main drawing room after Paige.

Lucius found the youngest sister at the desk in the drawing room surrounded by balled up muggle paper and muttering to herself as she wrote, shook her head, and crumpled up yet another paper, then discarding it into an overfilled waste basket. He sat with his wife in a chaise facing the roaring fireplace, holding her close as they listened to paper being wrinkled, thrown, then scratched upon with a muggle pen.

"Dang it!" Paige muttered loud enough to catch the attention of the witch and wizard sitting quietly and comfortably near the fireplace. Lucius turned, eyeing the witch quizzically, wondering what she was doing in her corner. At least she was a better actress than her older sister. He could give her that much.

"Is there a problem?" Lucius spoke up.

"I ran out of paper," Paige muttered as she rummaged through desk drawers looking for new leafs of loose paper. Lucius wrinkled his brows.

"Why not just erase and reuse what you have?" Lucius asked, puzzled by their lack of knowledge of spells. Paige looked up at him like he had a second head.

"You can't erase ink," she said slowly. Lucius smirked at the witch and pointed his wand at a crumpled piece of paper. It shot into the air smoothed itself out, erased itself of the ink, and floated onto the desk before Paige who looked down at the brand new leaf of paper. "Wow," was all she could say. "Can you do that to the rest?" She asked politely.

Lucius smirked, but nodded, agreeing to her request. He took his time waving his wand to each piece of paper, making the page new again, and floating it over to an ever amazed Paige. Hermione suddenly waved her wand and all the paper balls shot up into the air, unwrinkling themselves, erasing the ink, and they piled themselves into a neat pile next to Paige. Hermione gently tugged on Lucius's wand arm, and wrapped it around her person, burrowing herself closer into his chest. Lucius smiled down at the top of Hermione's head as he held her tighter to his chest laying a kiss to the top of her head.

"Hermione?" Lucius asked softly when she went usually stiff in his lap. She gasped and tears started springing from her eyes.

"Hermione!" Phoebe and Coop called as they ran into the drawing room.

"Harry!" Hermione started bawling as the two empaths clutched each other and cried along with her, holding their chests.

"What happened?!" Lucius demanded as his arms tightened around his wife. "What is going on?!"

ChaRmEd*ChaRmEd*ChaRmEd

"As promised," Harry said, handing the goblin, Griphook, the sword of Gryffindor. The goblin greedily took the sword as he snuck the trio into Gringott's under Harry's invisibility cloak.

"I think I left my stomach behind," Chris breathed out as the goblin's cart drove them further down into the bank's depths. Draco just smirked at the 'witch'.

"Merlin!" Harry gasped, then laughed.

"What?" Draco and Chris asked. Harry smirked at Draco.

"Unless you know something we don't," Draco glared at the laughing Boy-Who-Lived, who could only nod.

"We're related," Harry laughed again. "Hermione and I did the ceremony to become blood siblings," Harry smirked at the stunned blond.

"You-her," Draco stuttered. "No...no no," he shook his head in denial. "You cannot be my step-uncle!" He tried not to shout at the, again, laughing raven-haired young wizard.

"So that would mean we are cousins," Chris smiled at Harry and chuckled at the blond who was still in denial. The cart suddenly lurched forward, throwing the trio and Goblin out, then took off, leaving them stranded at the bottom of Gringott's.

"They've discovered us!" Griphook shouted.

"Get to the vault!" Harry ordered. The goblin hurriedly led them to the door and inside.

"Thank you for the sword Harry Potter," Griphook said and took off, leaving the trio inside.

"Just find the cup," Chris said to the angry wizards, and reached out to grab the nearest chalice.

"No!" Draco shouted, stopping Chris and Harry from touching anything. "You touch and the object duplicates and burns your skin," he said.

"_Accio Helga Hufflepuff's cup!_" Harry tried to summon, nothing happened and Draco snickered.

"Summoning won't work in here either," Draco smirked.

"Well then how do we find it?!" Harry tried not to yell his frustration. "We can't touch, we can't summon!" Chris held out his hands.

"Helga Hufflepuff's cup," he said in a clear strong voice. White-blue orbs surrounded an object at the top of the piles of gold and appeared in Chris's hands. When the orbs disappeared a golden cup lay in his hands.

"Cool," Harry breathed out.

"We need to leave," Draco said urgently as they heard curses being thrown in the distance.

"How?" Harry asked. "The damn goblin abandoned us!"

"Hold on," Chris said as he grabbed the two wizards and orbed them into their warded tent in the forest.

"That is always fun," Draco chuckled as he rubbed his stomach.

"Every time you orb it tickles," Harry smiled. "We should apparate him sometime soon," Harry said to Draco.

"Sometime after you win this war," Draco was suddenly serious. "Now we need to move on to Hogwarts."

"We'll rest first," Harry said. "It's almost morning. Then we'll fly to Hogwart's tomorrow when night settles in. Get all the sleep you can," he said as he took a bunk and promptly fell asleep.

Draco looked down at his former school mate sadly. His thoughts began drifting off as he thought about how Hermione was doing. He cursed himself a thousand times over for actually forgetting and leaving his galleon behind. Hopefully Hermione was doing well, he knew she would be worried sick for him and Harry. Then he thought of Hermione's theory about Harry being a horcrux and he actually wanted to cry for a third time in his short life.

The morning and afternoon passed quickly for the trio. They awoke to tension filling the air around them. They could feel it, almost smell it. Something big was going to go down, they could feel the ever tightening tension seeping deep into their bones and the very air they breathed as they made their way to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry under the cover of nightfall.

"We fly into Hogsmeade," Draco said over the wind. Harry looked at him curiously. "Hogwart's will be warded against intruders," he explained. The trio silently entered the Hogshead and followed the hidden passage into the Room of Requirement.

"Harry!" Ginny called as she ran into his waiting arms. All his friends gathered around him.

"It's time," was all Harry said.

"All the younger students Fifth year and below will be evacuated," Draco said over the chattering.

"Death Eater!" Parvati Patil spat.

"No!" Harry hissed back and shoved Draco's dark mark-free arm in her face. "He's with us!" He said loud enough for everyone to hear. "He has been helping us since the death of Dumbledore. We owe him respect for being a spy for the Order! Now we need to listen to him and evacuate the younger students," Harry ordered.

"Those Sixth and Seventh year students who wish to stay and help us fight will be welcome," Draco said speaking over the chattering that suddenly became louder. He ignored the distrusting looks and glares. "Those who wish to leave will need to help the younger students evacuate. Prefects please see your houses safely to an exit," he finished just as there was a loud _Boom_ in the distance.

"Clear out!" Harry yelled to the panicking crowd. "Prefects gather your house!" He yelled with a Sonorus charm. "We need to get to the Chamber of Secrets," Harry pulled Chris and Draco through the panicking students and out into the corridor. They ran down moving staircases, past yelling portraits, up empty corridors.

"What are you doing?!" Minerva McGonagall yelled. The trio stopped at the sound of her stern voice. "Who are you?" The professor glared at Chris.

"Professor," Harry spoke up. "It's starting. You need to warn the other Professors and the Order and guard the school. Students are already being evacuated by their house's prefects." She nodded and strode away as quickly as she came upon the young men.

"This is the girl's bathroom," Draco smirked. Harry just looked at him.

"You had no qualms about that our Sixth year," Harry smirked back. "I'm sorry for cursing you," he sincerely apologised, then turned and hissed at a sink.

"Parseltongue," Draco said to a freaked out Chris as the sinks slid open. Harry turned and smirked at them before jumping down and sliding into the darkness. "Just great," Draco muttered as he and Chris followed. Harry led them into the Chamber of Secrets.

"The Basilisk," Draco looked at the reptilian corpse with a guilty expression. "Father always beats himself up over this," he said quietly.

"Let's just grab some fangs and leave," Chris said as he suppressed a shiver at the remains of the large snake. Harry used his Basilisk's fang to pierce the founder's cup. Water engulfed them when they attempted to escape the chamber before the water soaked them.

"They've started," Harry said as the trio ran back into the Room of Requirement to find Ravenclaw's personal possession.

"Ravenclaw's diadem," Chris said, the crown appeared in his hands.

"You come in handy," Draco smirked at him, then abruptly turned at the noise of a pile of things spilling over. "Crabbe, Goyle," Draco greeted them in a neutral tone.

"You're with him!" Crabbe accused. "Traitor!" The Slytherin attempted to hex his blond housemate.

"Wand!" Chris summoned. Crabbe's wand disappeared from him and reappeared in Chris's hand.

"What was that?" Crabbe asked in awe, forgetting about Draco.

"You!" Goyle yelled.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry shouted and Goyle blocked, to the amazement of Harry and Draco. Crabbe grabbed Goyle's wand and yelled. The white-orange flames of Fiendfyre shot out of the wand and the young wizard could not control them.

"Run!" Harry shouted.

"_Accio brooms!_" Draco yelled as they turned a corner that was already flaming in the magical fire. Harry threw the horcrux into the flames as the trio and a rescued Goyle flew out of the flame engulfed room.

ChaRmEd

"Misster Weasley," the quiet voice hissed. Ronald Weasley tried to suppress the chill that ran down his spine at the voice of his Dark Lord addressing him.

"Yes Master," the ginger said in a grovelling tone, silently thanking Merlin he did not stutter.

"You will bring me Ssseverus Ssnape," Voldemort hissed. "Immediately!" He ordered. Ron jumped and scurried away to do his master's bidding.

ChaRmEd

"Wyatt!" Chris called as Harry closed the eyes of a smiling ginger as tears dripped off his chin.

"What's going on?!" Wyatt demanded as he orbed into a literal war-zone.

"Can he be healed?" Harry asked quietly as he looked down at Fred Weasley. Wyatt kneeled over the body as his hands glowed golden-white. "Is he...?" Harry drifted off after what seemed like a minute of Wyatt's healing. Suddenly Fred gasped for air and looked wildly around his surroundings. "Fred," Harry grabbed him into a bear hug.

"He was almost gone," Wyatt said quietly. "What is going on here?" He asked as people ran past them some falling injured from spells and curses, some falling dead from the Killing curse.

"It's toning down," Chris said. "But the ending is near," he said quietly, looking at Harry.

"I'm going to find more people to heal," Wyatt said suddenly. "I'll be careful," he said looking at his worried brother. "When I need help I'll call Aunt Paige. Call me again if I'm needed." Chris nodded and left with Draco and Harry as they left for some place called the Shrieking Shack.

"What was that you did to me?" Fred asked the blond as he helped him up.

"I healed you," Wyatt answered. "Hermione's magic is different from ours. I'm guessing you wield the same brand of magic she does," he said as he eyed Fred's wand.

"You know Mione," a wide smile broke out on Fred's face.

"She's my cousin," Wyatt answered. Fred frowned.

"She doesn't have family. Her parent's were killed," he said sadly. "They were the only family she had." Wyatt just gave him a soft smile.

"We discovered our relation a few weeks ago," he answered as he looked around at the falling and fallen wizards and witches. "With my magic I don't use a wand," Wyatt said thoughtfully. "If you watch my back while I heal-"

"I'll gladly do it," Fred interrupted with a big smile. "I owe you a life-debt after all."

"A what?" Wyatt asked as he followed Fred.

ChaRmEd

"Nagini," the soft harsh voice hissed. "Kill," it ordered. Then the owner's voice was gone.

'That was old Voldy?' Chris mouthed to Harry and Draco as he shivered at the sound. They both nodded to him gravely and all three jumped when the snake started mauling its ordered target. Harry jumped up and ran to help but the snake was gone and a fatally injured potions master was left behind.

"Uncle Sev!" Draco shouted as he and Harry rushed to his aide.

"Wyatt!" Chris called.

"Take them," Severus Snape whispered to Harry as his last tears started falling. The potions master was surprised when glowing hands started alleviating his pain.

'You're going to be all right,' a warm voice soothed him while his wounds were healed and the pain started dissipating.

"I will never get over how cool that is," Fred smiled down at the healed Dark Wizard and the Whitelighter.

"Thank you," Severus said to his miracle healer. "Harry we need to talk alone," he said solemnly and gave his Godson a bear hug, to Draco's surprise. "To the Headmaster's office," he said to Harry as they left the shack to see the morning beginning to blossom over the blood covered grounds of everyone's beloved wizarding school.

ChaRmEd

"Harry," Chris said as he and Draco waited for him by the steps in front of the Great Hall. Harry looked at them as if in a daze.

"You know," Draco said quietly. "Hermione was right." Harry smiled sadly.

"Hermione is always right," Harry answered softly. "Tell her I love her," he requested.

"What is going on?" Chris asked exasperatedly.

"He's going into the forest," Draco answered softly. Chris's head turned to Harry sharply.

"You can't go alone," he said definitely. Harry just shook his head sadly.

"I have to do this alone," he said simply, but with overwhelming sadness.

"You're family just like Hermione is," Chris said firmly.

"Either we go with you into the forest," Wyatt spoke up from behind Harry, "or we don't allow you to go at all."

"Mister Potter has to do this alone," Severus Snape spoke up from beside Wyatt. He looked at Harry with tears in his eyes. Draco looked at his Godfather in wonder at his show of open emotions. "Go Harry," he ordered softly. Harry looked at him thankfully before heading towards the Forbidden Forest.

"He's not going alone," Wyatt said definitely.

"He has to," the Dark wizard hissed. Wyatt shook his head and became invisible.

"No he doesn't," Wyatt's voice said before he orbed away.

ChaRmEd*ChaRmEd*ChaRmEd

"It's Harry," Coop said quietly as he held his own wife. "We felt it when Hermione felt it."

"What did you feel?!" Lucius demanded to know as he held and rocked his precious bundle as she clung tighter to him, quietly sobbing.

"She felt Harry p-p..." Phoebe tried to say, but drifted of as she sobbed into her husband's chest.

"Harry passed," Coop said softly. Everyone gasped. Hermione sobs became louder at the confirmation of her best friend's death and Lucius held her to himself tighter than ever as he worried about the fate of his son.

* * *

_I hope no one is upset with me for changing a few things...oh, and there is one chapter left (^.^)_


	7. Chapter 7

The Wonders of Family

* * *

_In a melancholy mood because I do not own the Harry Potter or Charmed characters that make up this short tale :p_

* * *

"_Harry passed," Coop said softly. Everyone gasped. Hermione's sobs became louder at the confirmation of her best friend's death and Lucius held her to himself tighter than ever as he worried about the fate of his son._

* * *

"Wyatt's calling me," Paige said to her sisters before she orbed away from the depressing atmosphere and into a forest. "Wh-"

"Shh!" Wyatt ordered his Aunt.

"He's dead!" A ginger yelled to a cheering crowd wearing black cloaks with skull masks over their faces.

"NO!" A giant roared. Hagrid wiped his crocodile tears with one of his sleeves.

"He's not dead," Wyatt whispered to his Aunt Paige.

"But Hermione felt him pass just now," Paige whispered back to her nephew. Wyatt just shook his head.

"He's not. I saw him move a few minutes after old Voldy used the Killing curse on him," Wyatt said. "Let's get back to the castle," he took her hand and orbed them into an extremely large stone castle. "He survived," Wyatt said to a relieved Draco, Chris, and potions master. "He's playing dead though and old Voldy is heading this way, get everyone ready."

"You can call him Voldemort now," Severus Snape said as he left the group to gather the Order and Dumbledore's Army members.

"Weird name," Paige muttered.

"They all have weird names," Wyatt whispered. "I am going to have more people to heal," he said to himself.

"You already look worn out," Paige observed her nephew's appearance. "Chris go home and grab the strengthening potions Hermione made. Wyatt and I will need them," she said as she looked around at the large number of injured witches and wizards. "Hurry," she whispered softly. Chris nodded and left.

"They're here," Draco said as he ran to follow the noises of a cheering and jeering gathering outside the front doors of the castle. Everyone gathered outside to see the joyful cheers and jeers of Lord Voldemort's Death Eater army.

ChaRmEd

"Chris!" A brunette shouted and ran into him.

"Mom," Chris breathed out. "He's not dead. Harry's not dead," he said to everyone in the drawing room, but mostly to Hermione.

"What happened to you?!" Piper demanded, taking in the scrapes, bruises, and blood covering almost every centimetre of her son.

"We're fighting," Chris said. "It's starting again and I have to take strengthening potions to Aunt Paige and Wyatt so they can heal more people," he said, leaving the drawing room to gather the needed phials.

"I'm going," Hermione suddenly stood up and spoke in a hoarse voice.

"NO!" Lucius bellowed, startling everyone. "Not in your condition," he said sternly. "I have to go and fight beside Draco and Severus," he said to the occupants of the room, but mostly his wife.

"Then we go with you," Phoebe said as she and Piper stood together.

"Paige is already there and people will need us too," Piper said. "Please watch over Leo and the children for us," Piper said softly to a fuming Hermione.

"I'm going too," Luna spoke up as Clarence came up behind her and gave his own nod of agreement.

"Please watch them Hermione," Phoebe said softly. "You are the only one left with active powers left to protect our family." Hermione paused at her words then reluctantly agreed to stay behind. Lucius stood before Hermione. She looked up at him shyly then grabbed him holding him to herself tightly.

"Please bring Draco and Harry back safely," she whispered. "Please," she begged.

"I will," Lucius said as he held her to close himself in a tight embrace. "I promise I will." Hermione looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Thank you Lucius," she said softly to the suddenly smiling wizard, then pulled his head down and laid a soft kiss on his lips. "For good luck," she whispered. "Please be safe." Lucius grabbed her tighter and kissed her with his heart in that one kiss.

"I will bring them back," he breathed out softly, promising his blushing wife.

"Let's go," Piper said, bringing the couple back to earth.

"Chris left!" Phoebe shouted.

"I'll take you both," Lucius said, offering each of the sisters an arm. "Miss Lovegood, you know the way," he said before apparating away with the sisters. Luna and Clarence apparated away together leaving behind a worried Hermione, Leo, and Coop to look after the children.

"So what does a cupid do?" Hermione asked Coop in her hoarse voice.

ChaRmEd*ChaRmEd*ChaRmEd

"Who are they?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she looked over at the Halliwell family and the two whitelighters healing the injured.

"Hermione's family," Harry answered as he smiled at both families. Mrs. Weasley looked shocked.

"Her family?" Ginny gasped, then smiled.

"We're your family too," Chris said behind Harry. Harry turned and smiled at him. "You did say Hermione and yourself did a ceremony to become blood siblings." Ginny squealed and hugged Harry.

"So Hermione will really and truly be my sister-in-law!" The girl laughed and smiled.

"What?!" Mrs. Weasley shouted at a blushing Harry and Ginny.

"What do you want?" The twins glared at their younger brother who looked at the stone floor in shame. Mrs. Weasley also stood staring at the stone floor, stiff, with tears in her eyes, turning her back on her wayward son.

"Leave him be," Harry softly spoke up.

"Why?" The twins sneered as they continued blocking Ron from the rest of the family.

"He told Voldemort I was dead when he knew I was alive," Harry answered.

"Really?" Mrs. Weasley whispered as she looked at her surrogate son hopefully. Harry nodded and smiled when Molly threw herself at her youngest son and cried.

"How's Hermione?" Ron asked Harry.

"My step-mother is fine. No thanks to you," Draco glared at the ginger.

"S-step-mum!" Ron's stuttering voice rose.

"I will tell my bride you asked after her," Lucius spoke up beside his son.

"WHAT?!" The whole Weasley family yelled.

"You should see them together," Phoebe smiled as her, Piper, and Paige walked up to the family. "I've Seen how happy and wonderful their future is."

"You've Seen?" Arthur Weasley asked a nodding Phoebe. "You have the Sight," he stated as his wife gasped. Phoebe nodded happily and she slid her arm into Lucius's giving him her support.

"I'm Phoebe," the witch said. "Hermione's cousin." She shook the Weasley Patriarch's hand. Arthur Weasley smiled at the witch.

"She must be happy to have discovered more of her family," he said, his eyes gleaming happily as he stared at the Halliwell witches.

"She will be more happy when we bring you all home with us," Lucius said softly, looking at the Weasley family apprehensively.

"Why would we want to go anywhere with you?!" Ron glared at the elder Malfoy.

"I'll be there soon," Harry said quietly, looking around him sadly at the fallen witches and wizards who made his victory possible. There were still casualties in this war and he fully blamed himself for the world they would not have the chance to rebuild.

"Stop it!" Phoebe spoke up as she grabbed Harry into a hug. "It is not your fault! None of this is your fault! It is that maniac's fault and you are taking his burden upon yourself!" Harry looked at her hopefully. "It is old Voldy's burden alone to carry. Not yours," Phoebe said sternly as everyone openly agreed with her.

Lucius grabbed Draco and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "A lioness told me to bring you two to her safely," he smiled at them. "I think it is in mine and your best interest to listen to her before the claws come out." Harry and Draco laughed.

"We will meet you all there," Lucius said to the Weasley family and left them floo directions before apparating his son and the saviour of the wizarding world back to his wife.

ChaRmEd

Hermione looked up at the _Pop_ and ran into Harry and Draco's arms. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" She shook them as they held her. "I will hex you both into next year if you ever pull something like this again. Do I make myself clear?!" She glared at her boys.

"Yes," they both muttered.

"What was that?" Hermione asked sternly.

"Yes ma'am," they answered clearly.

"Merlin she's scary," Draco muttered and yelped at the stinging hex Hermione threw his way. "I'm sorry mother," Draco smirked and ducked as her hand attempted to find the back of his head.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you behave yourself," Hermione glared as Draco smirked.

"Yes ma'am," he said mockingly. Hermione laughed.

"I missed that," she hugged him again and pulled Harry into their embrace.

"What is this now?" A matronly voice asked from the direction of the fireplace. Hermione turned and smiled.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione called and ran into her surrogate mother's arms. Phoebe smiled and wiped a happy tear as Coop reached for her hand and squeezed gently.

"Hermione, love," Mrs. Weasley hugged her back and then held her at arms length to look over her daughter. "When were you going to tell me you are pregnant?" Molly smiled at her then at Lucius.

"WHAT?!" The Weasley men bellowed and glared at Lucius Malfoy. Ginny squealed and hugged Hermione.

"I think-"

"We need-"

"To teach someone a lesson," Fred and George finished together.

"We all do," Charlie Weasley growled. "For Hermione!" He yelled, his fist raised up in the air as the Weasley men shouted as one, "For Hermione!"

"STOP!" Hermione and Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"You will behave yourselves!" Mrs. Weasley glared at her men. "If Mister Malfoy makes Hermione happy then we should also be happy!" The Weasley men squirmed but nodded then glared at the blond when Hermione and Molly turned. Lucius chose to wisely stick to Hermione's side after that.

"Is this a Gryffindor gathering?" Severus Snape sneered as he stepped into the drawing room.

"Severus," Lucius greeted as he kept Hermione's arm firmly latched through his, keeping her near just in case. Severus's eyebrows rose and he smirked.

"Scared Lucius?" The potions master quietly teased. Lucius glared but didn't release Hermione who snickered at her husband.

"Just a bit of advise," Hermione whispered to her husband so she wouldn't be overheard. "Do not take anything the twins offer you. Bill, Charlie, and Arthur will not bite unless you bite first. Other than that you are safe," the curly-haired witch smiled up at her blond wizard. "Unless you choose to join them in a game of Quidditch. All's fair then," she laughed.

"This is your home?!" The twins shouted at Hermione.

"Summer home," she corrected them with a blush.

ChaRmEd*ChaRmEd*ChaRmEd

"Paige!" Phoebe called out as she ran into the drawing room. Paige's head snapped up from the desk at the urgent tone her sister used. "The Book of Shadows," was all Phoebe said as the two sisters rushed out of the drawing room. Lucius head turned to his wife when she suddenly gasped.

"Hermione?" Lucius held her tighter into his side. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"I need to go home," Hermione whispered. Lucius's brow furrowed at her words.

"Why?" He asked.

"It's calling me?" She asked, confused by what she felt. "It feels important," she whispered.

"Hermione," Phoebe called softly from the doorway. The couple looked at the woman as she held her heart as tears fell and as her sisters stood behind her. "It's important to her," she said to Lucius. "And it might be important to us."

"Where is Hermione's home?" Piper asked the blond.

"Little Norton," Lucius answered and frowned when Hermione shook her head.

"A few miles North-East of Sheffield," she whispered and looked up at her husband. "My ancestral home is Jane Manor." She looked at the sisters when she spoke her next words, "That is also the home Clarise and Melinda Warren were birthed." Piper, Phoebe, and Paige sucked in audible breaths.

"We must go then," Piper spoke urgently.

Hermione carefully pulled off a necklace from around her neck and looked up at her husband. "Emergency portkey," she whispered. He looked slightly surprised at that.

"Everyone just touch a finger to her necklace," he instructed. The sisters each reached out to touch Hermione's necklace.

"What is this?" Phoebe asked, fingering the pendant attached to the white-gold chain. It was a triquetra set inside a heart.

"The necklace belonged to her ancestor," Lucius answered for his wife, remembering one of the conversations they had during the times they were alone together during her captivity at his Manor.

"Bring the Book," Piper said to Paige. Paige called the Book and it appeared in her hands. "Ready," Piper said.

"Jane Warren Manor," Hermione said, her necklace glowed blue and the sisters felt a hook pulling them along as they spun and landed in the drawing room of a rather large home. "It's not as big as Malfoy Manor," Hermione looked at Lucius. "But it is my home." Lucius smiled down at her and kissed her lips.

"The Book," Paige gasped as it flew from her hands. The sisters, Hermione, and Lucius ran after the floating Book of Shadows, following it up the stairs, down the corridors, and stopping before an old door.

"It's locked," Hermione breathed out. "We've never been able to open the attic door." As if on cue the lock clicked and the door opened a little. Hermione froze. Lucius pulled out his wand and stepped in front of Hermione and the sisters and climbed up the small staircase into the attic..

"All is fine," Lucius called from top. The witches piled into an almost bare, dusty attic save for some wicker chairs and a podium engraved with small triquetras inside a heart. The Book of Shadows left Paige's arms again and placed itself atop the podium and glowed white, then thumping was heard from the floorboards.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Hermione pulled up the flooring and a second book popped up and placed itself atop the Book of Shadows, joining with the glowing Book. The two Books combined to become one whole Book.

"You did it." Piper, Phoebe, and Paige turned to see their Grams standing behind them.

"What did we do?" Paige asked.

"You were there for Hermione when she needed you the most," Penny smiled at her granddaughters and Lucius, then at Hermione. "This is your reward. The Book of Light." Penny walked up to the podium and flipped through the pages. The sisters gasped at the new found knowledge.

"You all are being offered a choice," Penny said to her granddaughters. "My family can become witches and wizards like Hermione and train with wands, or we can keep practising our green ways and continue fighting evil."

"What if we choose to become like Hermione?" Piper asked.

"Evil will avoid you like it does for Hermione and Lucius's kind," Grams said. "Their magic is powerful, you all saw what it did to the demon rat."

"What about evil?" Phoebe asked. "Who will fight it?"

"A new power is rising that will take your place if you choose this path," Penny informed them.

"Can we do both?" Paige asked. "If Hermione's kind is so powerful that evil avoids them. Can we not chose to train to be like her and still fight evil?" Grams smiled at her youngest granddaughter.

"You may," Penny answered. "That is why the Books of Shadows and the Book of Life have combined to become the Book of Light once more. This is to be my family's new destiny if you so choose."

"How did the Book of Light separate?" Hermione asked. Penny looked at her with a sad expression.

"You do know that our ancestry can be traced back to Morgan le Fey?" Grams asked. Lucius's eyes bulged at that piece of information.

"You are related to Morgana!" Lucius looked down at his wife with new eyes. "No wonder you and your family are so powerful," he held her and rubbed her already protruding belly. "Our child is going to be a very powerful wizard."

"Or witch," Hermione corrected.

"You will see," Lucius smirked. Penny smiled at them then frowned at Lucius before proceeding with her explanations.

"Samantha, Melinda's and Clarise's mother had an argument with Beatrice, Samantha's mother," Grams said after witnessing one of Hermione and Lucius's moments. "Samantha wanted to teach her daughters the green ways so they would respect and appreciate their magical gift. Beatrice was stubborn and adamant that they should stick with the 'modern' ways of wizards and witches."

"I think we all know where Beatrice's way led," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry had to pay for it too," she said sadly.

"Hermione has a point," Piper frowned. "You said we could choose both ways, but what of the ever non-changing ways of Hermione's and Lucius's world?" Penny smiled at her family.

"You would be the deciding factor for both worlds," Grams said. "With your choice you would be deciding your destiny and the fate of Hermione's world. Hermione is already attempting change in her world, but without your help, Hermione will not be enough to enact the positive changes her world needs."

"So we help her," Phoebe smiled. "We are once again blessed with the Book of Light to help Hermione and fight evil when we are needed," Phoebe clarified. Grams again smiled.

"Exactly," she said. "But it is your choice to choose this or to remain with the Book of Shadows and Hermione with the Book of Life."

"No," the sisters said hurriedly.

"The Books were one to start with," Piper said.

"And that is how they should remain from now on," Paige finished as her and her sisters shared a smile with their cousin.

"We are whole again," Phoebe wiped a tear away. "Our family has finally become one again," she smiled at Hermione then at Lucius. Hermione smiled back at her cousins.

"It is going to be so much fun teaching you all magic!" Hermione laughed.

"What are you trying to change Hermione?" Piper asked curiously.

"Well I think the way house elves are treated is horrid," Hermione frowned at her husband who rolled his eyes.

"They like serving us!" Lucius defended.

"I would bet that they don't like to be kicked!" Hermione glared up at him.

"Kicked?!" The sisters and Penny shouted. Hermione nodded and continued glaring up at her husband.

"Mister Lucius Malfoy can tell you all about how he used to treat Dobby, his former house elf," Hermione sneered at her husband as she spoke to the sisters. Lucius held his forehead in his palm already feeling a headache coming on.

"How?!" Penny demanded to know.

"He used to kick him," Hermione bit out, "when he would give him an order he was sure he couldn't possibly follow." The sisters sucked in a sharp breath and glared at the wizard who suddenly felt like shrinking himself.

"I think you should see something Hermione," Lucius said softly. Hermione continued glaring but motioned for him to continue. "Cots!" Lucius called and a house elf appeared with a _Crack_.

"Yes Master Lord Lucius," the house elf bowed so low his nose brushed the floorboards. The sisters gasped. "Would yous be liking me to clean dusty attics?" He looked around the attic with excitement growing in his eyes at the thought of cleaning.

"Is this a house elf?" Phoebe asked. Hermione nodded but studied the clean pillow case the elf wore.

"Mistress!" The house elf trembled when he spotted Hermione. "Please please don't be freeing Cots! I's is a good elf I's promise!" He begged as he latched onto Hermione's leg.

"Cots," Hermione said softly as she sat on the floor and pulled the trembling elf onto her lap. The elf looked up at her in surprise. "Is this really what you want?" She asked softly. "To remain in service to a family that doesn't treat you well-"

"Master Lord Lucius is kind master!" The elf declared, interrupting her.

"What about Dobby?" Hermione asked. The elf looked down sadly at the floor.

"Brother Dobby always be wishing for freedom. He wasn't liking to serve," Cots explained.

"Dobby is your brother?" Hermione asked in surprise and looked up at a nodding Lucius. "Would you like to visit with Dobby?" Hermione asked the elf. The elf looked up at her again with wide eyes.

"Can Cots?" He asked. Hermione smiled down at the elf and hugged him.

"Dobby," she called softly.

"Harry Potter's friend calls," the elf answered as he appeared with a _Crack_.

"Someone would like to say hello," Hermione smiled as the elf in her arms jumped up and grabbed his brother in a hug.

"Dobby is one of the exceptions," Lucius said to the witches. "Being in service to our kind was hard for him because he wished for freedom everyday."

"Why did you never release him then?" Hermione glared. Lucius smirked down at his wife.

"Did you think I did not know Mister Potter had his sock tucked into that blasted diary?" Lucius asked. "It was only obvious when the book would not close correctly and black material stuck out of a corner," he rolled his eyes. Hermione looked stunned. "I need to teach you how to act," the wizard sighed playfully. Hermione laughed as she looked up at her husband and lightly pinched his calf.

"Help me up you big goon," she smiled. "Still, there are other elves who suffer because their masters are needlessly overbearing," Hermione said to everyone. "I need to help improve their environment or free them so they won't have to suffer that abuse."

"That I can help you with," Lucius smirked. "You should know that an elf will not accept pay."

"Please don't be paying me!" Cots suddenly cried as he threw himself at Lucius's feet.

"House elves are weird," Piper muttered. "Can I get one?" She asked hopefully then shrunk back at her sisters' glares. "What?" She asked. "Wouldn't you like to go home to a clean house after a long day at work?" She muttered.

"As it so happens," Lucius said. "Cots and two of my other elves are wanting new scenery." Cots looked up at his master with wide hopeful eyes.

"Cots be serving Master's other homes?" He asked. The sisters and Hermione's hearts melted at his wide eyes.

"I wouldn't be your Master," Lucius said to the elf. "You would serve a new family," he said quickly before the elf could cry.

"New family?" The elf asked apprehensively. "Do theys be having children?" He asked hopefully. Lucius smiled down at the elf.

"Phoebe and Paige have little ones that you would enjoy taking care of," Lucius said to him. The elf smiled widely. "You can pick which Mistress you would like to go home with." The elf looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Cots picks?" He asked as he trembled. Lucius nodded.

"Both Phoebe and Paige are very kind Mistresses and they have a lot of work for you to do," Lucius added. The elf smiled widely and looked up at the sisters.

"I's be liking the name Paige. Mistress Paige!" The elf joyfully clapped as he bonded with his new mistress.

"Ignobus!" Lucius called. "Toke!" Two elves appeared with loud _Cracks_. "I understand you like cooking," Lucius said to a nodding Piper. "Toke," Lucius spoke to the elf. "I understand you would like to clean some place new."

"Yes Master Lord Lucius," the elf trembled, but spoke hopefully.

"Piper Halliwell is looking for a new house elf that cleans. She likes cooking for her family and would not require you to cook unless she is sick, but you would have to clean the kitchen after she is through with using it," Lucius spoke down to the elf. The elf gave him a wide smile then frowned.

"Master not be wanting me?" She asked with teary eyes.

"On the contrary," Lucius said softly. "I want you, but Piper needs someone to help her and wants you too. It is your choice if you would like to go home with Piper or remain with me. I should tell you that Piper has a lot more mess to clean than I do. Everyday," he smiled.

"Then I's be going with Mistress Piper!" The elf smiled at the thought of cleaning new messes everyday. "I loves to be cleaning new messes!"

"Are these elves backwards?" Penny asked. Hermione laughed at her question.

"That is exactly what I still think everyday since I learned of the wizarding world," Hermione smiled at the woman. "There are more backwards things in the wizarding world, like the Wizengamot."

"The Wizengawhat?" Paige asked.

"Do not tell me you are looking to change that too?" Lucius asked, already knowing the answer. "You will have to fight tooth and nail to get those archaic wizards and witches off their seats."

"These elves are so cute!" Phoebe smiled down at Ignobus who smiled up at his new Mistress and the thought of taking care of children and cleaning after them. "What do you want to do about the Wizengamiggers?" Phoebe asked a laughing Hermione.

"Wizengamot," Hermione corrected. "I think their seats should be open for election and a person can only serve two six year terms in the seat." Lucius looked at his wife thoughtfully.

"I think the Warren witches are going to take the wizarding world by storm. We won't know what hit us!" Lucius smiled down at his wife.

"It's a boy," Grams said out of the blue with a smile for Hermione and Lucius. Lucius laughed and swung Hermione around then kissed her small stomach.

"My little Slytherin," Lucius said to his unborn son.

"Gryffindor," Hermione glared at her husband.

"Malfoys are always Slytherins," Lucius stated proudly.

"Not this Malfoy," Hermione pointed at herself. Lucius's eyebrow rose.

"Well my son will be a Slytherin. He is a Malfoy after all," he stated arrogantly. Hermione poked him in his abdomen and smirked at his yelp.

"That was for your overbearing ego," she said, smirking up at her husband.

"You little witch," Lucius laughed as he claimed her lips with his.

* * *

_I really hope this was a suitable ending for this short tale (^.^')_

_I would like to say thank you to everyone who chose to post a review, and also thank those who took the time to read this story._

_Thank You all for your encouragements and support (^.^)_


End file.
